


Pieces of Tomorrow

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/F, F/M, Funny, Lots of couples, M/M, Mistakes, Mpreg, Multi, Sad, abusive, idk - Freeform, lots of mistakes, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 104
Words: 31,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All types of drabbles exploring Nico and Percy's relationship. There are other types of couples added in the assortment of drabbles such as Octavian/Percy, Hades/Nico, Leo/Narcissus, Frazeleo and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the first time because I'm not going to repeat this in the next 99 chapters. Okay?
> 
> Title: Pieces of Tomorrow
> 
> Fandom: Percy Jackson Series
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, okay, all that you recognize belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Warnings: It's slash and femmeslash people. AU worlds... don't really expect a backstory on most of these. Oh, and there are mentions of M-preg but never anything explicit. Minor OCs. Possible triggers. Mistakes abound. Enter at your own risk.
> 
> Pairings: Nico/Percy until chapter seventy-five. After drabble 75, the couples are as follows: Hazel/Leo/Frank; Luke/Percy; Jason/Nico; Nico/Thanatos; Stolls/Nico; Leo/Percy; Octavian/Leo; Jason/Percy; Leo/Narcissus; Travis/Connor; Annabeth/Reyna; Jason/Leo; Chyrsaor/Percy, Castor/Pollux; Nico/Luke; Hades/Nico; Thalia/Bianca; Nico/Leo; Chyrsaor/Percy; Hazel/Leo/Frank; Octavian/Percy; Thalia/Annabeth; Drew/Piper; Apollo/Leo; and Nico/Percy.

**1 - Introduction**

* * *

When Nico di Angelo first meets Percy, he's in the second grade and Percy's in the fifth. Perseus Jackson is over his house for a project; he's working with sister, Bianca, something' to do with Greek mythology. Nico stands at the top of the long spiraling metal staircase, glaring daggers at the older boy.

He's horribly tan, he has obscenely scruffy black hair, and his green eyes resemble the swamp by the dump. Yet Bianca likes him, easily laughing and giggling, completely forgetting about their scheduled playtime today. The stupid fifth grader is a stupid nobody invader. "Who's the kid?" a voice asks, breaking Nico's internal tirade.

"Huh?" Bianca crosses her arms, and looks around the spacious living. "What ki–" her dark brown eyes land on his. "That's my little brother, Nico. Come down here Nico and say hi to Percy," she says using her mother voice. Nico reluctantly comes downstairs only because Bianca can be downright evil if he doesn't listen to her the first time.

He trudges to Bianca's side, pouting. Percy smiles a terrible crooked smile at him, a lot of teeth missing from his gums. "Hi Nico, I'm Percy," he greets, holding out a blue marker-stained hand.

Nico ignores it, keeping his pout. He's determined not to answer the fifth grader until Bianca swats him on head. "Be nice," she hisses. Nico grumbles, rubbing at the tender spot where she hit.

"I'm Nico and I don't like you," he returns childishly. He abruptly races back upstairs before Bianca can swat at him again. He goes back to his former spot on the staircase, staring down at the two people below.

"Apologize!" Bianca yells up to him.

"Never!"

"Apologize, or so help me, I'll tell Da–" she stops in the middle of her sentence, quelled by Percy's hand on her arm. Bianca blushes a light red, smiling rather dumbly at Percy. Nico frowns; he dislikes the effect Percy has on his sister.

"Don't worry about it, Bianca. He's alright. Tyson acts the same way whenever my friends come over," he soothes. Nico is outraged. He was being compared to a kindergarten, why he's never been so offended in his life.

"But!" Bianca protests.

Percy laughs, sounding like those hyenas from the Lion King in Nico's opinion. He whispers some words to Bianca before grabbing a camera, and pulling her to the front door. "Your snark is adorable. Hope to see you soon, Nico!"

He disappears with Bianca outside, leaving him all alone. Nico pouts, heading back to his room. He's not going acknowledge the blush on his cheeks stemming from stupid head's adorable comment.

He hates Percy Jackson.

 


	2. Complicated

**2 - Complicated**

* * *

Percy and Nico are complicated people, doing complicated things in a complicated relationship. Confused? You have no idea. For starters, relationship isn't really the word to use. Tryst seems fitting. Percy is slated to marry Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, the Queen of their rival territory. Nico has been betrothed to Lady Thalia since he was born. However, when Percy and Nico first met five years ago it was an immediate magnetic tug, not to say they liked each upon meeting the other's acquaintance; Grover's claims they nearly killed each other.

Boys.

Three years ago, I found them in bed. Percy's a surprising bottom, Nico as rough as the son of Lord Hades is expected to be. It is not my place to scream or yell, not even to alert the press and admonish the boys. I merely see what is and keep quiet. I later find out, they warm each other's bed every year during the season of meetings when kings and princes convene at a large castle privately.

I digress; Percy is the sole heir to his late father Poseidon. There are tales of his heroism and loyalty throughout all the lands. Plus, he's a big fan with the ladies although he never partakes in their amorous affection.

Nico is the heir to his father's throne, the darkest throne in the land. For one whose the spawn of Hades, is born into a world of shadows. His cruelty rivals his father, his looks are said to be that a masculine siren. Those two couldn't more different, but they're attracted to each other.

My thoughts stray. Do their future wives know of their infidelities, how they continuously commit carnal sins against the Great Maker? Do they realize how every time they lay together, the web of lies grow and grow, and a day shall come when they're trapped in its bonds?

They're future kings, these maddening boys, tittering precariously on alliances and boons. Their foolish youth might lead to their downfall. There are rapid footsteps along the stone steps of castle. My steps are light and nimble; I sweep behind a black curtain, stilling my breath. "I've missed you," a voice I recognize as Percy's says softly.

"And I've you," the gruff voice of Nico grunts.

"Annabeth's pregnant."

"Achilles misses you," Nico returns harshly, understandably ignoring what Percy has to say about his future wife.

"He's your son," I can hear the way the Percy says this. The acute pain is enough to send a dagger through the coldest of hearts. There's a harsher click against the tiles and a gasp from the Percy.

"He's  _our_  son, and he wants his mother to attend his fourth birthday party," Nico says, a tad softer than before. He speaks like a father would of his son. Proud and amused. Pushing that away, I remind myself of what was said before: a son, near four-years-old, between Percy and Nico. Possible, ehh, stranger events have happened. Back to the subject at hand, not even Annabeth or Thalia have sired heirs yet; they were expected to in the next couple of months.

Percy doesn't bother with an answer. He walks away with Nico surely following his steps. I come out a couple of minutes later, mind blown. Royal Life is secretive, and excessively complicated.

 


	3. Making History

**3 - Making History**

* * *

Nico sends a grin at his longtime friend and recent lover Percy Jackson. They're at the beautiful private beach wedding of Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Percy and Nico are all dressed up spick and span in their designer tailored suits. The only difference between them are their colored ties and pocket napkins. Nico's is as black as a nightmare, and Percy's is as blue as the Aegean Sea.

Nico curls his lips as the vows start. Percy mirrors him as well. Percy's fingers twitch against his knees and Nico foot taps against the sand floor. Percy's impatient, but then again so is he. The bride, Piper, wipes away stray tears, sending meaningful looks to her athletic groom, Jason. Jason clears his throat, shifting on his feet.

They're exchanging their lovey-dovey vows. The crowd aww's, and sniffs are heard throughout the pews. Nico grabs Percy's hand in anticipation. Gods, it's so close.

Finally, Chiron speaks up. "If anyone has anything to say please speak now or forever hold your peace." The crowd of people laugh as Leo jokingly waves his hand about, ready to jump on his feet. They never notices as Percy and Nico clamber to theirs, inching out their precious babies, Abaddon and Riptide, an AK-47 and M16 respectively.

"Hey, Chiron, we object," says Nico coolly.

The mass screams in unadulterated horror trying to get away, but Percy starts to shoot as does Nico. They leave no one alive whether it is child or adult, each and every one dropping like flies unto the soft silky white sand, forever staining it a scarlet red.

They leave three people alive, Piper, Jason, and Chiron. Piper's authentic Aphrodite dress is splattered in the guts and brains of her bridesmaids. She's crying her eyes out; her bronze hand covered in drippy vomit is glued to her lips, muffling her wrangled sobs.

Nico and Percy walk closer, their hands are intertwined. Jason moves in front of Piper protectively, confused anger written all of over his face. He opens his mouth… to do what, Percy doesn't know. He takes a shot at his forehead, watching him slump down to the ground.

"JASON!" Piper screeches, falling to her knees. She's quivering like a leaf in the wind, her thin fingers placed on the gunshot wound. She whimpers and mutters in a sort of crazed way. Nico shows her no mercy; she too meeting her fiancé fate.

Nico and Percy step over the deceased bodies, dropping their empty firearms to the sandy dunes. They reach into each other's right pocket, pulling out simple golden bands. "Marry us," commands Percy to the horrified minister.

"I–I-I," the minister stammers, but Nico corrects the tall statuesque man, he presents a tiny silver handgun to the man. "Ok," he reluctantly agrees. "Where do you want me to start?" he hesitates to ask.

Nico shrugs, turning to Percy. "Whatever you desire, love."

"We're passed the vows, the objection part, and the staying true to each other and caring for the other in sickness and in health, just zoom past that. After that is where we start," he says. "I want to be married now."

Nico nods, motioning to the minister to start.

"Does the bride have a ring? Place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed," Chiron instructs.

Percy does as told, slipping the golden band on Nico's left ring finger. He leans in for a small peck on the lips as he pulls back, he repeats the lines perfectly.

"Does the groom have a ring? Place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed."

Nico follows what Chiron says, inching the golden ring up Percy's slim finger. He whispers the words he's supposed too, refusing to believe his voice was wavering. Nico tunes out whatever Chiron has to say completely focused on his husband.

The amazing man that changed his life for the better.

"… with the authority invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the bride."

Percy surprises Nico. He jumps on the slightly taller boy, kissing him fiercely. They passionately kiss for a while until they have to break for air. Nico catches Percy's hand, giving him a meaningful look, "Ready?" he asks.

"Yes," Percy chirps. He brings out a pistol from his pocket, and Nico has his own. They get as close to each other as possible, each holding the gun under each other's chin.

"I love you," Percy breathes.

"And I you," Nico says.

They pull their triggers simultaneously, falling to the ground; dead.

...

A young, frizzy redheaded reporter is on the beach, a dying sun setting behind the dark blue waters. Bodies are gone. The blood remains. She's speechless, but she has a job to do. She grips her microphone close to her body, ready to talk. Luke signals behind the camera that she's on air.

"What looks like a scene straight out of a horror movie, have two deceased boys, Perseus Jackson and Nico di Angelo forever engraved in history… "

 


	4. Rivalry

**4 - Rivalry**

* * *

"You wanna go!" Percy challenged, getting all up in Nico's face. He briefly noted the lovely streak of red on Nico's pale cheeks. "I will so beat you!"

Nico gnashed his teeth together giving him a look that would make the devil cry for salvation. "Please Jackson! You couldn't beat me if I stood there like a dumbass!" he said fiercely, he curled his fists, stepping closer to the green-eyed boy.

"Oh yeah?" Percy jabbed at Nico's chest.

"Yeah!" Nico poked hard at Percy's stomach.

And that poke led to a full on poking war, which eventually led to slapping and shoving, and that all tumbled rather quickly into name calling and yo mama is so… blah, blah, blah. Annabeth Chase viewed the two boys with detached interest from across the gym.

They literally went through the same motions every time they were in the vicinity. She shook her head, sighing. Personally, she believed they only fought cause that's the only they could communicate. Jackson and di Angelo didn't hate each other in the slightest. Any fool who observed those two long enough could tell you that. She switched her attention to the new girl, Piper McLean, when Mr. D finally decided to go break Jackson and di Angelo's fight.

Still, she mused, if those two would ever stop their fighting/communicating long enough to kiss. She put five dollars on them accidentally kissing in the heat of the moment by the end of eighth grade.


	5. Unbreakable

**5 - Unbreakable**

* * *

"Please, stop crying, Nico," Percy said softly, ruffling his soft black hair with a lone hand. The son of Hades looked at the older demigod through his tears. He was tired and ragged, dirt and blood covered his cheeks in a concrete grime. Nico was amazed to see that he still wore had the same easy grin, the same spark of joy in his eyes. It never dimmed.

The son of Poseidon always gave a hundred and ten percent, fighting against the odds that faced him. He never once complained, seeming to it all take it into stride. Nico wished he had that some of strength.

Nico wished he was unbreakable like Perseus Jackson.


	6. Obsession

**6 - Obsession**

* * *

He watched hungrily slathered in the shadows. The sensuous way in which he moved knowing that he drove him and everybody mad with carnal lust. He was a fragrant flower, blooming only for a chosen few to see. Was he aware of the torture he put him through, he who longed to reach out to touch his baby-soft skin.

To capture his cadaverous lips in his own, to mark up virginal unblemished skin would be a glorious prize he'd have to win! His godly blood never appealed to him so much; he bit his tongue and created tiny crescent moon in the palms of his hands as he struggled not to possess the boy where he stood. Surely, Hades couldn't sire such a beautiful being. No, he was convinced that only a sacred union between Aphrodite and Eros would create a person so perfect. And he,  _ **he**_  was the only one in the world worthy enough to love him.

Love. Yes, he deemed himself in love. The minuscule tingles he might've felt in the presence Annabeth were nothing compared to what he felt around him. He hissed when he saw an inferior dare enter the same breathing space as him, to be so idiotically brazen to lay a finger on his siren. An almost animalistic growl welled within, images ranging from the inferior's mangled loins stuffed in its mouth to another more gruesome yet just as satisfying, a single pike beholding its head on the sharpest tip. His beast quelled at the sight of him, stepping back from the inferior, obviously disparaged by its miserable presence.

He swept from his hiding spot, bending the water in his siren's blood to his will. All he was required to do was stand, and that he did. His siren's steps led him straight into his arms. Gods, he inhaled his siren's sweet scent of death and innocence. Innocence he sought after.

"You," his siren said, breathless.

"Me," he chuckled. He squeezed his siren closer to his body, wanting no space between them.

"Who are you, I'm Nico," said his siren needlessly. However, this was their first face-to-face meeting, names were essential. His hand crept up his siren's cold skin, gently dragging his chin up.

"My name, siren, is Percy," he supplied; he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on his frigid lips. Perhaps, it wasn't so chaste, it was a promise of was to come; a way that hopefully enticed his siren.

"What do want with me?" his siren asked a slight frightened edge in his voice. He did not bother to quell such a fear though. His siren had to realize that he had always been watching him, and how he viewed his siren as his and only his. The beautiful boy in arms had yet to understand that he would put him a gilded cage, keeping forever, clipping his wings.

To be in his eternal possession.

He laughed in a dark rich tone. "Siren," he crooned. "I covet you. You're mine."

His siren shivered.

 


	7. Eternity

**7 - Eternity**

* * *

"I want us be sparkly vampires," Percy said out of the blue. He hung off their shared king-sized bed, staring at his Nico upside down. Nico padded over to him, bending down to speak to him directly.

"Why?" Nico questioned, honestly curious. Percy had ranted and ranted how much an abomination Twilight and its franchise was. Percy had been a vampire dork since he could first read and understand Bram Stoker's Dracula.

Percy leaned forward, his sea-green eyes bright. He kissed Nico, Spiderman style. "So, we can be together forever."

Nico laughed, a warm feeling blanketing him. "You're such a sap."


	8. Gateway

**8 - Gateway**

* * *

"Percy can you stop being such a pussy and  _ **go**_  through the gateway," Nico said for the twentieth time in the span of a minute. His husband let out an eep in response. He shook his head so fast Nico was briefly worried it would snap right off.

"I won't," Percy said childishly.

"Is that your final answer?" Nico asked, flicking the gunk out of his fingernails.

"Yup."

Nico nodded real slow and then leaned over Percy in one fast motion; he gripped the steering wheel and then tapped on Percy's leg to press the gas. The car lurched forward through the creaky archaic gate and into a wondrous field of flowers bordered by a breathtaking forest.

Nico leaned back in the passenger seat, blowing a raspberry at his lover. "So, what was that about not going through the gateway."

"I hate you."


	9. Death

**9 - Death**

* * *

Percy cupped his face, not even caring who was witness to his tears. Nico, the unbendable Nico di Angelo laid dead in his arms. Cold and stiff. Thanatos cruelly cut his life short. He was in a state of shock, believing but not quite believing.

"You can bring him back," his conscious niggled in his ear. "You can," it pressed.

"How?" he silently inquired. He gripped Nico's body closer to his. He'd do anything to have the sarcastic boy alive once more. Living and breathing, making snarky comments until they both died naturally.

"Challenge Hades," his mind supplied. "Challenge Death."

 


	10. Opportunities

**[10] - Opportunities**

* * *

All he had to do was confess his feelings. It shouldn't be so hard. The wars and battles had simmered down; the opportunities to ask the Sea Prince out were aplenty.

* * *

**Breakfast:**

"Percy, I was wondering if you aren't too busy, do you maybe, want too… uhh… go out!" he said hurriedly. He waited nervously for his answer, afraid of sure rejection when he saw Percy had fallen asleep in his cereal.

Figures.

* * *

**Sword Practicing with Ares kids:** **  
**  
Nico twisted on his heel, thrusting and parrying with the hulking war kids. He moved with a fluid grace only one trained in the art of sword fighting could. The Ares kids grunted and growled at him, but he eventually jabbed them all to the ground. When he was done, he stood there tired, sweaty, and a bit dizzy.

He took a hazy step forward, close to collapsing to face first, but Percy caught him just in time. Nico knew his schedule by heart. Percy was practicing first aid with the Apollo kids. He smiled at the blurry image of the Sea Prince. "Percy," he greeted breathlessly. "How are you?"

Percy guffawed, his nimble fingers flying over Nico's body. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Nico shook his head. "Percy, you're very cute… and- I want to say," he gulped. "Will you—?"

"Hey! Perce, this kid is seriously in need of your healing powers!" a random Apollo kid yelled. Percy, maybe, or probably sent an apologetic look toward him… he didn't know. Percy ran off to the injured kid, leaving Nico in the hands of some beefy girl.

She came close to him. Nico growled like a rabid dog. "Touch me, and you'll have deal with Napoleon's army."

Applesauce!

* * *

**Greek with Annabeth and Percy:**

Languages had always been a strongpoint for Nico. However, he felt that if he were to confess his love he would do it in his mother tongue as opposed to Greek. That and Percy was failing this class. As soon as the teacher left the classroom to find the ever-skipping Stolls he twisted in his seat, facing, Percy.

"Ti amo," he said clearly.

Percy looked at him funny. "Nico! You shouldn't say such things around a lady," he said.

Nico switched his stare to Annabeth, whom was deadpanning at Percy. "Ignoring him, that was sweet Nico. Perhaps, you should take a more direct approach. Percy is a bit… uhh… oblivious."

Nico thunked his head on his desk. This was hopeless.

* * *

**Random Moment:**

No more! No more! He was admitting his feelings right now and then. He easily found Percy is the expansive Camp, tackling him the ground. He straddled the demigod, securing his arms above his head.

"Percy, I have something to tell you!" he said hurriedly before any interruptions could happen.

"Yes, Nico?" Percy blinked, appearing content with his current position.

"I really, really like—"

"OH MY GODS! NICO IS ABOUT TO CONFESS TO PERCY! GIRLS OVER HERE!" a random girl, mostly like an Aphrodite chit, screamed in the distance.

"Confess? What's she talking about?" Percy asked.

"I fucking like you!" Nico spit before it was too late. He leaned down and pecked Percy on the lips. He flamed red when he pulled back, immediately disintegrating into shadow.

…

Percy lay there, grinning stupidly. "He should have said so earlier."

 


	11. 33%

**11 - 33%**

* * *

Percy peeked at the Math test he had received back. He gasped when he saw the giant red marker. 33% F, yes! He smiled brightly, turning to his friends on either side of him.

"What did you get, Annabeth?" he asked his blonde best friend first. As usual her steely grey eyes sparkled with unabashed pride, holding up her unmarked test.

"105%," she answered proudly.

Percy nodded at her. It was expected of his Wise Girl, she probably got the highest marks in the class. He faced his other best friend, Grover. "What did you get?"

His best friend sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, presenting his test. A big fat 93%, B+, was at the front. "Great job, dude!" he praised. He knew Grover had been working his ass to earn more than acceptable grades in his worst subject.

"What about you, Perce? What did you get?" Grover questioned, leaning in close to the captain of the swim team, Annabeth mirroring him. Percy puffed up his chest proudly.

"Thirty-three percent," he stated proudly.

Annabeth frowned. "Why are you happy, your Mom will kill you." Grover nodded in his agreement with the blonde girl.

"Doesn't matter, now, I have to stay after, and get tutored by Mr. di Angelo now," he smirked. His gaze swept up to his sexy Italian Trig Teacher. He licked his lips when Mr. Di Angelo's bottomless stare found his.

Thank God for the thirty-three! He couldn't wait for the  _ **studying session**_.

 


	12. Dead Wrong

**12 - Dead Wrong**

* * *

"Percy, I thought we've been over this; you are not going to magically grow a uterus, eggs, and have a baby," Nico calmly told his possibly insane boyfriend.

Percy glared at him, his eyes glittering with promise and determination. He chucked the white negative pregnancy test into the trashcan. He frowned, crossing his arms. "You're wrong, I will have a baby!" he said through gritted teeth.

Nico merely rolled his eyes. He figured his stubborn lover would learn eventually.

…

Three months later, Percy and Nico were up in the clinic. Percy was sweaty and pale, lying heavily against his boyfriend. He had been sick for two weeks now, and Nico made Percy go to the clinic today.

The doctor, Apollo, came in giving Percy a sunny look. "Congrats, Mr. Jackson, this defies everything I learned in med school; but you're pregnant."

Percy turned to Nico, sticking out his tongue. "I told you~!"


	13. Running Away

**13 - Running Away**

* * *

Nico crept from the heavy blankets, careful not to jostle the slumbering boy on the mattress. He slipped on articles of clothing one by one, cautious not to make any noise. He stood at the corner of the bed, his fingers sweeping away invisible lint.

Last night had been fun.

Last night Percy had told him that loved him.

He had become too entangled, letting someone in. This wasn't the first time it happened, it wouldn't be the last. He'd moved to a different city, change his name.

No one would love him.

He was leaving.

 


	14. Judgement

**14 - Judgment**

* * *

Twin pairs of obsidian eyes ran over his body. He shivered, he felt naked. The first pair of eyes picked apart every single flaw they found on his person, the second pair of hues looked deep into his soul, seemingly knowing every single bad thing he had done in his life.

Honestly, he was going to piss his pants if the owners of the eyes didn't speak up soon. "Nico," Hades said imperiously, shifting in his super expensive recliner chair.

"Yes, father?" Nico answered, just as imperiously.

Hades rubbed his chin, glaring once more at him before returning to his son. He relaxed a notch, sighing. "I approve."

"Thank you, father. Bianca?" Nico turned toward his dark-haired sister. She was the Queen of the Dead; she could kill anyone with her poisonous glance.

"Yes, baby brother?"

"Do you approve of Percy?" He took a risky stare at his boyfriend, wondering if he wanted him to die. Bianca sent Percy a dark scowl, securitizing him extensively.

"He's okay," she relented.

Nico grinned. "Thanks Bia!" Nico dragged him from the living room, turning to him when they were alone.

"See! That wasn't so bad!" Nico said happily.

"Can I faint now?"

 


	15. Seeking Solace

**15 - Seeking Solace**

* * *

It's raining cats and dogs outside, thunder shrieks in the background and white-hot lightning streaks across the darkened sky, illuminating it for intense moments of utter brilliance. Oddly enough, that is not what awakens nine-year-old Percy Jackson.

It's a prickle of sound; a child's muffled sob. The short dark-haired boy, rubs his eyes, and rolls out of his warm bed. He pads two feet on the cool wooden floor where a younger boy, aged six, is crying softly in his sleep in his own bed. Wordlessly, he gets in the bed next to the boy, curling around his much smaller companion. He yawns, carding his fingers through the boy's messy black locks.

"I'm here, Nico," Percy coos. "No more tears."

It pours and pours outside, the rain droplets beating harshly against the house, thunder beats like war drums, and lightning lights up the sky. Two boys are sleeping peacefully, finding comfort in each other.


	16. Excuses

**16 - Excuses**

* * *

Percy fights down a scream, aware that his screams of pain would wake Luciano (the child only awoke when he heard his 'mother'). He cowers in the corner of the kitchen as Nico starts throwing dishes and bottles at the wall.

He's crying and screeching. The whites of his eyes are a harsh red. He's a raging, blubbering tornado. When there aren't any more dishes, he stalks toward Percy. His face unreadable. Percy trembles in his corner, he's already knows what's to come.

He's grabbed by his arm, thinking of what his mother, stepfather, his siblings, and his friends would say: "Leave him!" their phantom voices shout.

He's slams into the wall with a grunt, distorted. I love him;' he provides for Luciano and I; he doesn't mean any of this; he's had a rough day; Luciano needs his father…  _ **I love him**_!

These are reasons for why he stays.

However, the voices murmur in sorrow. "Excuses."

 


	17. Vengeance

**17 - Vengeance**

* * *

Percy drops to the ground in a sickening thump. He retched out an egg-shaped ball of scarlet liquid, seizures racking his body before he becomes resoundingly still.

Nico sees this and yells. He slams a fist unto the bloodied battleground; the Earth sickeningly cracks apart to reveal the insidious river of Phlegethon. "Arise," Nico commands. "Arise and do my bidding!"

The souls of the damned and armies long past crawl from the pit, overwhelming the Allied and enemy force put together. A black ghostly helm appears at Nico's feet. He slides it on, his face contorting in a vehement desire to destroy.

Seconds later when his army is finally gathered, he gives one command; "Annihilate!"

 


	18. Love

**18 - Love**

* * *

Sally merely smiles, watching her son go into a tangent from their original conversation about camp life. "I don't know, Mom. It's really complicated… he's just so innocent and I want to protect him all the damned time, yet, he's the last one to need me mother-henning all the time.

"He has an amazing smile that I always want him to keep, no matter what. When he laughs the whole world stops for the moment and listens. He's sarcastic, snarky, and biting in his comments. He's impossibly lazy and touchy, but he's also fantastically loyal and courageous."

Percy's sea-green eyes go misty and he wears a goofy sort of smile. "He makes me want to do better, be better. I—" Percy grasps at his forehead, searching for the right word to describe his feelings.

Sally gives her son a knowing smile. "Love him," she finishes.

"What?"

"You love him, Percy," repeats Sally, laughing at her son's stunned expression.

It takes a couple of seconds, but Percy regains that goofy grin, the tips of his ears flushing a light pink. "Yeah, I guess I do. I love Nico di Angelo."

 


	19. Tears

**19 - Tears**

* * *

"He's so small," Nico coos, he holds his newborn son swathed in baby blue blankets and a baby blue hat. He sits in the hospital room in the squishy chair. Percy is on the hospital bed, wearing a tired, but proud smile.

"He is," Percy whispers, his gaze staunch on his newborn son. He's absolutely precious, the way he wrinkles his nose and yawns. He's a miracle. Percy hums. "What are you going to name him?"

"M-me?" Nico splutters. "You carried him for all these months and–" Percy quells him with a single look.

"It's alright, love," he gives his consent.

Nico nods a little dazed. His son opens his eyes at him, the hue a faded blue. He understands that within a couple of days the pigment will change. He carefully nuzzles his son's nose in a sort of Eskimo kiss. "Luciano Orpheus di Angelo," he bequeathed, desperately hoping he didn't just make his son's future school life a living hell because of his nickname.

"Luciano Orpheus di Angelo," rolled of Percy's tongue. "It's perfect, although I wonder about Orpheus. Why that name?"

Nico smiled wryly. "It sort of ties are families together. Sally with her penchant of naming you and Pandora after famous Greek Mythology figures, and my father because surely Luciano will be able to charm him."

"Ah."

Nico holds Luciano close, the urge to cry tears of joy strong. Everything in his life was perfect.

 


	20. My Inspiration

**20 - My Inspiration**

* * *

"If I give you guys fifty drachmas will you kiss?" Lacy questions Nico and Percy one day during art class. Lacy receives bewildered and slightly disgusted looks from the older demigods.

Percy is curious. "Why?"

Lacy shrugs, curling a piece of blond hair. "Two hot guys kissing, why not?" She'll never tell them it's because she's the president of the Homoerotic Greek club, and she needed pictures to inspire more people in joining.

"Only one kiss?" Percy rubs his chin, pointedly ignoring Nico's wide-eyed look.

"You really can't be considering this!" Nico squawks.

"Hmm, can I have a down payment of twenty drachmas?" Percy goes right ahead, ignoring the son of Hades.

"Sure," she agrees quickly. This is easier than she thought, it looked like she wouldn't need Drew's help after all. She slides over the coins and Percy counts them carefully, when he's satisfied he turns toward Nico, a gleam in his eye.

He pounces on the demigod, connecting his lips to his. Lacy fumbles with her camera (keeping the flash off) and takes various pictures. She's blushing and kinda squealing; it's so perfect! And who knew, Nico would overpower the kiss, twisting Percy beneath him…

She switches her camera to film mode. This is getting good… this is definitely the type of inspiration needed for the club!


	21. Never Again

**21 - Never Again**

* * *

Never again will he care.

Never again will he trust.

Never again will he allow anyone in.

He stands in the corner shrouded by the shadows that surround him. He hears their bitter mocking laughter and their snide comments, which hurt him more than he lets on. His dark gaze lands on an uncharacteristically quiet fellow with sea-green eyes. He doesn't bother to respond to any of their jeers, despite the promise he made.

He understands. He is bad luck incarnate. He causes carnage and destruction wherever he settles; the one most liable for the misfortunates that happen.

He is Nico, Hades' son.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takara Phoenix allowed me to use her work.

**22 - Online**

* * *

Leo had finally persuaded Annabeth to let him and Nico borrow her laptop for the day. The fearsome Athenian girl only agreed because she knew, out of anyone in the camp (besides her of course), and if the laptop suddenly broke for one reason or another Leo would be able to fix it. Moving on, the Latino decided to introduce Nico in the modern world using the internet; the starting point was Google.

He opened up the Google homepage, pointing the thin, blank, rectangular box. "Use the keys to type in anything, and it'll come up," he said. Nico furrowed his eyebrows, but did as he was told. Leo found it very peculiar that he typed in Nico/Percy slash, clicking on a particular web link on Fanfiction.

The title read  _ **A Very Half-Blood Christmas by PeacePhoenix. Chapter 24: December 24th**_ _._  Nico scrolled through all the chapters until he squealed in a totally manly fashion, shoving the laptop away and sprinting in the other direction. Leo noted the echoing yell; "I'M BLIND!"

Curious at the radical reaction he tugged Daedalus' laptop toward his person, reading the section which Nico had left off.

…  _ **"Mo—ore," growled Percy demandingly. "I want more of your cock, please! Deeper!"**_

_**"That's hard," grunted Nico, giving it a couple of hard thrusts until he was finally seated balls-deep within his older lover. "You're just too tight. I feel as if your ass is trying to suffocate my dick."** _

_**"It just wants to keep your dick just as much as I want to keep you," grinned Percy cheekily.** _ _**The son of Hades snorted and pulled out once more to thrust even harder. Percy gasped; arching his back the moment Nico effectively hit his prostate. The Ghost Prince smirked knowingly, trying to aim at the exact same spot again and again while jerking Percy off at the same time. That was something they had already done, though always while wearing their boxer shorts.** _

_**"You've always been eager enough when I jerked you off," whispered Nico, nibbling Percy's ear.** _

_**"B—because your touch is so good," groaned the Sea Prince, his face contorted in bliss.** _

_**"If my touch is so good, then how about you come for me now?" murmured the Ghost Prince seductively, putting as much Italian accent into his words as possible. "Come for me, amore."** _ _**Percy whined. He loved it when Nico went all Italian on him. He ejaculated into his Ghost Prince's hand, collapsing on the bed in a boneless bliss, enjoying how while he rode out his orgasm Nico was still pounding his prostate. His contorting muscles and that thoroughly fucked and blissful look on his face were enough to make Nico come too. The son of Hades moaned hoarsely while filling his beautiful lover with his seed. He smashed his lips against Percy's in a bruising kiss, fisting the soft black hair to push him even closer. Rolling them over a bit, he too collapsed on the bed.** _

"Ooh," Leo laughed loudly, that might've been the reason ickle Nikki running away like he met someone with the cooties. As part of his nature, he read further into the fic finishing it in thirty minutes. He clicked back on PeacePhoenix's profile, scrolling through until he found the first fic with his name.

Ten minutes later, Leo gasped, backing away from the demented laptop. "THE FUCK?!

Hm… after he calmed down Leo realized somethin'. A threesome didn't sound so bad.

 


	23. Failure

**23 - Failure**

* * *

"I'm a failure," Percy uttered when they were alone. The Sea Prince had been feeling more than depressed ever since Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus; he hadn't grabbed ahold of her in time. She plummeted into the abyss.

Nico snapped his head up, eyes narrowing. "Repeat that," he said.

"I'm failure; I couldn't save Annabeth, my mother, Zoë, your sister… I let everybody down. I should've been the on–" Nico jumped to his feet, punching Percy as hard as he could in the face.

"I have no patience for martyrs, Jackson. Get your shit together; this is war! Things happen every day, it's up to us to either sit back whining about it, or change it to our favor!" he advocated to the bleeding demigod.

Nico stomped out of the room before Percy could say a thing, leaving the older boy alone in thoughts.

Maybe, Percy thought as he tentatively touched his pulsing nose, Nico had a point. He was a failure, but he had the power to change his failures around.

 


	24. Rebirth

**24 - Rebirth**

* * *

Nico reclines on an ocean-blue couch, Pandora sits on his lap. Pandora is Percy's half-sibling, she being the daughter of Sally and Paul. Currently, Percy is out buying groceries, and Sally and Paul are off on their fourth honeymoon.

There's a Popeye marathon on TV, Nico isn't really watching it but Pandora is. The son of Hades shakes off the feel of nostalgia; Popeye was Bianca's favorite show and comic strip when she was alive. The memories of her girlish laughter still rings in his ears more than twelve years later. Popeye fades into a commercial break, Pandora twists on Nico's lap to face him. Staring.

"Pan?" Nico asks in concern, the seven-year-old is usually so bouncy and joyful, although she has her shy moments. He's about to ask what's wrong when he notices her bright blue eyes darkening into lightless brown identical to his. Pandora curves her lips into a spunky smile, twisting her floppy green cap (which was once sister's) around.

She resembles his long-dead sister; "Bianca?" he breathes.

"You got it," Bianca (or Pandora?) says.

"How?"

Bianca waves her hand, her freckled nose wrinkling. "I was reborn," she explains. "I'm glad the Fates have led me back to you. You've lived a good life, got some stubble, have a job… you're engaged," she says all these things almost wistfully.

"I-I," Nico's at lost on what to say. He grabs his sister in a tight hug. He's reverted back to his ten-year-old self. He'll never admit to the sharp stinging in his eyes. "I misse– I love you, Bianca."

Bianca tugs back, righting her floppy green hat. She ruffles Nico's hair and kisses him on his cheek. "This is a onetime thing, Neeks. Pandora and I are one in the same. Remember that I love you forever and always. Live long and prosper," she finishes.

"Star Trek, really?" Nico smiles a watery smile. His sister was a closet dork.

"Daddy and I have Star Trek Saturdays, shaddup!" she blushes. "I have to go now… tell Perseus he better treat you right or I'll give him little sister hell until he croaks!"

Nico nods, stinging in the corner of his eyes more prominent. "Will do!"

* * *

Percy comes to his apartment two hours later his arms laden with necessities. He arrives in the living room before he does the kitchen; Nico is relaxed on the couch with Pandora knocked out on his chest.

"You guys are cute," Percy simpers.

"Mhm, Bianca says hi," Nico smirks at his fiancé.

Percy cocks his head, confused but doesn't question it. He's heard stranger things. What matters is Nico looks happy. Pandora looks happy. He's happy.

 


	25. Breaking Away

**25 - Breaking Away**

* * *

Percy smiled, wondering how long this facade would last. Nico and him no longer shared the same goals, no longer dreamed the same dreams. What was once a burning fire full of passion and love, now had simmered down into a cool flame, fueled by old affection and friendship.

Sure, they tried to keep it. What couple hadn't before? They were two different people destined for two separate fates. For now, Percy laughed when Nico laughed. Shared a chaste kiss once in a while. Attended dates and get togethers. Keeping his silence until one of them broke away.


	26. Forever and a Day

**26 - Forever and a day**

* * *

Luciano bounded into parents' bedroom not at all phased by the heavy kissing going on between them. He clambered onto their king-sized bed, bouncing up and down. "Mommy! Daddy! I have a question!" Luciano said with all gusto of a six-year-old, his sea-green eyes glittering.

"Yes?" Percy pulled away from his husband to give all his attention to his excitable mini-me. Sometimes it was hard to believe six years had passed by. Why he remembered when Luciano took the first few wobbling steps toward Nico, his daddy, with a wide toothless grin…

"How long will you love me?" Luciano questioned. Percy and Nico froze, wondering where the question came from. Hadn't they bestowed enough love and support into their child's life? Were they bad parents? Their insecurities were rapidly expanding inside, in turn making them are jittery. Luciano wasn't having any of that. "Well?" he placed his hands on his hips.

Nico was the first to recover. He opened his embrace to his little boy whom immediately jumped into his arms. "How long will I love you?" Nico pretended to think. "Mommy, what do you think?" he glanced over to Percy, wringing his hands.

"Forever," Percy replied. "We'll love you forever!"

Nico shook his head. "I don't think that's long enough. Your mother and I will love forever and a day," he said strongly, kissing the top of his son's head.

 


	27. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Toy Story, which I do not own.

**27 - Lost and Found**

* * *

"Nico, time to go," Bianca alerted, peeking into her little brother's room. Nico crawled from under his twin-sized bed, dust fluff covering his dark hair. He frowned, his small shoulders sagging.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Bianca asked, stepping closer to the ten-year-old, beginning to de-dust Nico. He glanced up at her, then, glanced back down to the floor.

"I can't find Percy!" he said, fear creeping into his voice. He had the doll-like Greek hero for as long as he could remember, and now on the biggest day of his life, Mythomagic Comic Con, he wouldn't have his best friend by his side. Bianca frowned in response, knowing how important the toy was to Nico.

"Come on kids, let's go!" Maria yelled upstairs. Bianca's frown deepened, she would've helped her little brother look for Perseus, but they didn't have time. Bianca scanned the room, grabbing a blond plushy decked out in a Roman general's suit complete with a golden gladius and shield.

"Take Jason!" Bianca shoved the soft doll in Nico's hands. "I'll help you look for Perseus when we get back."

Nico pouted; reluctantly trudging after his sister to the car. Jason would have to do.

* * *

Five hours later, the di Angelo's finally arrived back home; Nico's arms were full of white bags filled to the brim with tons of items. He sat the bags on the floor, flickering on his bedroom light switch. He went about going through daily motions like putting on his nightclothes and setting Jason back on the shelf next to Leo and Piper.

He turned off the light, climbing into bed. He sighed, feeling drained and content. He just wished Percy was there with him. He twisted in his sheets for a couple of times, finally, noticing a brush of fabric against his cheek. Curious, he touched to fabric, bringing it up to his face, slowly.

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust in the darkness, he squealed in a total man-like fashion when he recognized the familiar outline of his beloved doll, "Percy!" he crushed the tiny-sized boy to his chest. "You found me!"

 


	28. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parody of Twilight

**28 - Light**

* * *

Percy was taken to the impressive forests that lay on the fringes of the city. He stood a few feet away from his intense obsession for the last couple of days. He stared into the incredibly, deep dark, and soulful hues of Nico di Angelo, the youngest of the di Angelo clan, instantly mesmerized.

"I've gone over it many times. Asking this question on yahoo answers and searching in it the Google search-box. You're extremely pale; I can see all your veins. You're hands are cold like you dumped them in a pocket of ice water and you constantly dress in black with chokers and chains, also you never eat. I know what you are," Percy took a step forward. "And I'm not afraid!"

"Say it! Say it aloud then!" Nico growled throatily, staring off into the distance looking like Percy had stabbed a wooden stake through his heart.

"You're gothic!" Percy blurted, flushing a bright red at Nico's intense stare filled with many secrets and agonies.

"Ye–No! I'm a vampire!" said Nico agitatedly. He was a blur as he ran into a convenient patch of sunlight. His skin began to sparkle like a thousand tiny light bulbs on a Christmas tree; he began building up a snarl like an adorable kitten drenched in rain.

Percy blinked before hunching over, guffawing. Nico stomped over to him, scowling. "Why aren't you scared, or running away?" he demanded.

Percy fell into another fit of laughter. It took several minutes to calm the seventeen-year-old down enough to speak. He patted Nico on his cheek, cooing, "Love, I doubt a baby would be scared of you. Not to be offensive or anything, but you're like those gumdrop fairies my little sister likes so much."

Nico looked astoundingly dejected, he mused with his black hair of perfection, making Percy fall for him yet again. "Cheer up. You still got those fangs right?"

Nico perked up, pointing at his canine teeth, nodding. Percy's eyes grew wide and he started to snicker yet again growing red in the face. He waved a hand in front of his face, trying to keep the amused smile out of sight. "I'll be your guiding light in these matters, babe. If anyone asks you what you are from now on, you go with gothic."

 


	29. Dark

**29 - Dark**

* * *

Nico awoke to repeated mantra of his name and the constant poking at his cheek. He snapped his eyes open, promising death on whoever awoke him up at this ungodly hour. "What!" the eight-year-old spit acidly, hoping that would be enough to scare off the thorn in his side.

"Nico?" came the unusually timid response. The effect was immediate; Nico sat up in his bed, zeroing in on his best-friend, Percy Jackson. His irritation quelled. Nico wordlessly opened his covers for the eleven-year-old, knowing the boy had a strong fear of the dark.

Percy scooted closer to Nico, cowering under the covers, breathing hard. Nico sighed softly from his nose. He threaded his fingers with the older boy's shaky ones, instantly calming him down.

He made mental note to ask his Mom for a blue nightlight to use whenever Percy slept over.


	30. Fatih

**30 - Faith**

* * *

Five-year-old Percy Jackson carefully crept out of the bed, easing on the floor. His digital clock blinked at 2:00 A.M. He was safe for now. Smelly Gabe and his mother had gone to sleep. All was quiet in the tiny apartment.

He positioned himself in prayer position, clasping his hands together. "God, if you can hear me this is Perseus Thalassa Jackson and I prayed that you make Smelly Gabe die in a fire. He meaned it to me and Momma, he hittied her lots. Smelly Gabe hurt!" Percy said with all the wrath a five-year-old could muster.

He dared to open his eyes when he heard a deep chuckle. In a frantic move, he got up from the ground thinking Smelly Gabe had heard him when he saw a boy years older than himself, sitting at his open windowsill. "Who are you?" Percy asked, puffing out his chest. He was scared, but he certainly wasn't going to show it.

"You can call me, Nico!" Nico said, slipping from the windowsill and into his room. Percy took a couple of steps back. The boy was much taller than him. "Don't be afraid, I'm your guardian… angel," Nico explained. "Do you know what that means?"

Percy shook his head.

Nico smiled slightly. "That means the God…s… have assigned me to protect you."

Oh. Percy nodded, he understood. "Can you take me and Momma away, makes Momma and me safe?"

Nico smiled at him in a sad fashion. He stepped closer to Percy, kneeling down to his height. "I can't, it's against the rules, little sea, but when you turn twelve all this will change. I'll make you and your mother safe."

"You promiseded!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico grinned impishly. "I promise." He grabbed ahold of one of Percy's hands, leading him back to bed. He ventured to kiss him on the forehead, sweeping back stray ebony hairs. "I'll always be watching, Percy. Never forget that," with those parting words Nico left in a plume of shadows.

Percy was left alone, full of hope. He easily fell asleep seconds later with faith that his guardian angel was looking over him, and one day he'd take him and his Momma away from Smelly Gabe.

 


	31. Colors

**31 - Colors**

* * *

Percy and Nico are an artist's dream, Rachel thinks as she sketches and colors them on a summer's eve.

Percy is lean and willowy, a sharp contrast to Nico who is slight yet strong in build.

Percy's eyes are the color of the picturesque Mediterranean Sea, and Nico's, his opposite, eyes are colored dark obsidian hailing from the deepest pits of a volcano.

The Sea Prince is naturally tan with an easy expression. The Ghost King is a bone-white almost always stoic.

They are each other opposites in just above everything, two contrasting forces that should repel each other away yet they attract. Apart they are nothing more than two awesome forces, together they create a masterpiece.

 


	32. Exploration

**32 - Exploration**

* * *

Percy and Nico are seated side by side in the movie theater; they're both facing the screen. Their eyes stare unblinkingly straight at ahead the latest horror film, supposedly sucked into all to all cheap tricks and gags but their minds are focused on anything but. They're awkward teenagers in darkened area with no parents.

Nico's doesn't look as he dips his closest hand into the popcorn bowl shared between Percy and him. He's fails to notice Percy doing the same. Amazingly, their hands don't touch for ten seconds. Inevitably though, it happens. It's an accidental brushing of fingers, they flinch back for a second, and then shyly come back to meet each other.

They take their hands out of the popcorn bowl, now interlocked together. Neither Percy nor Nico are quite ready to look at each other, but they smile secretive smiles. For now, they're content in exploring the feel of holding-hands.


	33. Seeing Red

**33 - Seeing Red**

* * *

Percy sees red when George of the Ares cabin grabs ahold of his Nico by the waist. He presses his hulking body against Nico's slight one, leering at down at him. Nico opens his mouth to say something, but George covers his Nico's lips with his own.

Percy's surprised at how fast his body moves; before he realizes it, he's by Nico's side, punching George in the jaw. There's a collective gasp from the surrounding demigods, but Percy doesn't care. George easily recovers; a large smirk on his face.

"You call that a punch, ru—," the words die in his throat when he sees the angered Sea Prince. "Hey look, I'm sorry!"

Percy raises a hand, controlling all the water held within George. "You aren't sorry, you, however, will be sorry if I ever see you near my Nico again!" he threatens.

George nods rapidly, twisting on his heel, sprinting the other way.

Percy gives his attention to Nico. As usual Nico is wearing a smirk like everything is fine. He curls his arms around Percy, resting his head on his shoulder. "Since when I am yours?"

Percy raises an eyebrow. "Since I first laid eyes on your devilish ass, that's when; why didn't you tell the guy to fuck off, or use your powers to make him go away?"

Nico shrugs, kissing Percy's neck. "I like it when you get possessive."


	34. Shades of Grey

**34 - Shades of Grey**

* * *

In a world of black and white, there were always those shades of grey. Nico bathed in those shades of grey, he wasn't loyal for any side. He didn't rally for any particular team. He fought for what he believed in, no more and no less.

But in all his shades of grey, he felt a magnetic tug toward one sole being on the planet. Only one person, which he was willingly to fight and protect. He slept on his straw mattress next to him, oblivious to the internal monologue Nico was having with himself.

The man beside him lightened his darkened grey into a more wistful one, the man that captured his loyalty; Percy.

 


	35. Forgotten

**35 - Forgotten**

* * *

"Who are you?" Nico asked as he sat up from the hospital bed, rubbing his tender temples. He stared at the tall, scruffy green-eyed man, cocking his head. "Are you a doctor?" he ventured a guess; he was obviously in a hospital. For what? He couldn't remember.

Panic ran across his features. He slid astonishingly close into Nico's personal space. "DOCTOR!" he screamed. "DOCTOR, I NEED A DOCTOR!" He switched between staring at Nico frantically and looking behind him.

Confused, aching, and slightly scared Nico was stiff in his hospital bed. A doctor swept into the room, clipboard in hand. His name-tag read: Apollo. "Nico! You're finally awake!" the doctor said happily, strolling right over to him.

He turned on a mini flashlight waving it in his eye and then told him to follow his finger; he scrawled whatever on his clipboard. "Alright, Nico. I'm going to ask you some basic questions. Now, it's okay if you can't remember." Nico nodded. He ace the little question thing, no sweat.

"What's your full name?"

"Nico Florence di Angelo."

"Name your immediate family members, the alive ones."

"Hades, Persephone, and Bianca."

Apollo nodded, writing more stuff down while the strange green-eyed man made a strangled sob.

"Your birthday?"

"January 24th."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Nico answered a bit smug. He had gotten the car he wanted for his birthday. An actual Delorean.

"Do you know this man?" Apollo pointed at the green-eyed guy, something deep inside told him he should, but for the life of him, he couldn't place a name to the slightly familiar face.

"No," he shook his head. "Should I?"

"You should," the green-eyed man said, his voice wavering. "You're twenty-five-years-old with a son and you're married to me; Percy."

Nico flinched as if he had been slapped. What?! Was all that true? No, it couldn't be. Percy or whatever was lying to him. He was sixteen. He just had gotten his car.  _He wasn't gay._ "Doctor?" his voice cracked.

Apollo lost his radiant smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Son, on January 24th 2015, you were in accident… you've been in a coma for two years."

Nico stared.

 


	36. Dreamer

**36 - Dreamer**

* * *

Percy's a dreamer; when he curls around Nico on their single mattress lying on their closet bedroom floor, he dreams about what tomorrow will bring. He dreams that one day, college will stop sucking up so much money, and he'd finally be a licensed marine biologist; Nico will become an emergency room doctor.

They'd move out of their shitty cockroach-infested apartment into a real house. A year or two after that, surely, they'd be married at quiet but quaint wedding. And then… Percy licks his chapped lips, maybe, they'll be able to adopt a little girl they can lavish with gifts and become their little princess. Maybe, a boy, someone they could play sports with, fix cars, and play videogames.

Percy dreams that either way he and Nico will be happy. Percy dreams as he closes his eyes that he'll live a long and happy life, fulfilling all his goals.

As Percy finally succumbs to sleep, he dreams that he'll love Nico di Angelo forever and ever.

 


	37. Mist

**37 - Mist**

* * *

Nico slurps on a soda, idly chatting with one of his friends. The chatter ceases when the door to the small cafe opens, revealing a ragged teenaged black-haired boy, and a beautiful blonde girl with mercury grey eyes. The black-haired boy twirls a curious ballpoint pen and the blonde girl fiddles with a Yankees cap. They sit down at a small two-seater table.

Nico has a job to do; he sits the soda down and grabs a pad and pen. He heads over to the teenagers that capture his attention. "Welcome to Inferno; my name is Nico. Can I start you off with something to drink today?" he says, forcing fake hospitality and sweetness.

The grey-eyed blond girl seems to have a telepathic talk to the boy opposite of her. All a sudden there's giant crash and boom outside. Several people yell "Storm!", "Thieves!", or a blubbered, "Pit bulls!"

They both sigh, fiddling with their items. "I'll have water," the guy says.

"And I'll have a lemonade," the girl says.

Nico nods. He personally fills their drinks and is back with their order in less than two minutes. The girl and guy gulp down their drinks and slap down two golden coins each.

Nico can't get a word out when they head out the door. Nico's not a stalker; he's curious yes, but a stalker no. He takes up their money, inspecting a single golden coin the size of a thin mint. Stamped on the upside of the coin is a soaring eagle, which flaps its wings. The other side of coin is a bust of Hades, and something scrawled in Ancient Greek arches around the coin. He blinks when the coin winks at him.

Ok…

He walks away from the empty table.

He needs to get back to work.

 


	38. Burning

**38 - Burning**

* * *

Percy barely remembers how he ended up in the grassy field. He just knows he's burning from the inside to out. His insides are engulfed in a fiery liquid, charring absolutely everything in its pathway. He vaguely registers himself clawing furiously at his chest in a vain attempt to smother the invisible flames.

He kicks, he screams, he howls into the full-moon. Why?! Why is going through this pain. What has he done to deserve such punishment?  _ **Someone, anyone, please stop his torture.**_

He wants to die!

"Burn, Perseus. Burn for all your crimes," a sleepy voice murmurs wickedly in his ears.

Percy shrieks; never noticing Nico at his side.


	39. Out of Time

**39 - Out of Time**

* * *

Nico runs as fast he can through the forest, pushing passed thorns and needles and irksome branches. He has to get there, please let him get there in time. Please!

He bursts into an open field where Percy is on the ground, writhing against invisible bonds. He screams reverberate through the air. He's in agony; Nico cannot hope to comprehend what the young demigod is going through.

He rushes to his side; a thick sludge contained in a small vial is in his hand. "It'll be okay, Percy! Hold on," he whispers frantically. He straddles a wrangling Percy, forcing his mouth open, dumping the sludge in his mouth. Nico massages the antidote down his throat, praying it would work.

"AH!" Percy wails into the night. A white liquid mixed with a scarlet red pours from his eyes and mouth. Nico is bucked off of him, thrown back at least two feet into the tall grass.

"Percy!" Nico gets back on his feet, ready to run back over to the demigod, however, a hand touches his shoulder keeping him in place.

"It's too late, son," Hades murmurs.

Nico tried to fight back against the restraining hand; no! No! He can't be out of time.


	40. Knowing How

****

**40 - Knowing How**

* * *

When Percy sits down and really thinks about recent events in Camp, he stumbles upon something mind-blowing. Anytime, his mood changes from happiness, Nico easily lifted his mood or suppressed his anger/irritation. Really! It's a wonder in its own right how Nico was able to read and control him so well.

He ponders about it, unaware of Annabeth coming toward him. She touches his shoulder gently, causing him to yelp, almost falling from the bench. "I can practically see the steam coming from your ears," she says, climbing into the seat next to him.

Percy shrugs, choosing not rise to the bait. "I'm thinking," he mumbles.

"Oh?" Annabeth raises a thin eyebrow. "About?"

"Nico…" he trails off awkwardly, definitely not expecting Annabeth to clamp him on the shoulder, grinning.

"You finally figured it out, huh?"

Percy blinks, having not a clue what she was talking about. "Huh?"

Annabeth blanches, removing her hands. "You're hopeless, Seaweed Brain."

The son of Poseidon gave his usual blank stare to Annabeth; what exactly was she implying? He didn't understand what he was finally able figure it out. Bah, never mind that! His mind starts to stray back to Nico; how in the world was he able to read him like an open book, make him smile and laugh, attract his attention like flies to honey, and always want to be around him no matter the time or situation.

How did Nico do that?

Hmm… it was an enigma in itself.

 


	41. Fork in the Road

**41 - Fork in the Road**

* * *

Eventually all roads, no matter how smooth lead to a giant fork in the road. There are two paths laid out; fundamentally different from one another. Percy and Nico come to that fork in the road a year into a relationship.

Really, it started as something simple: when they would eventually settle down. Percy hoped somewhere in the near future, and Nico flushed and spluttered. He clung onto some of the beliefs from his original timeline, his mother, or rather Bianca, raised him in the Roman Catholic ways.

Nico honestly believed that this whole relationship with Percy was just some phase. It would pass; he'd meet the right girl and settle down with her, living the American Dream. Percy was devastated, but he understood.

This was their fork in the road. It was time to separate.


	42. Start

**42 - Start**

* * *

They both reach for the book at same time. Their hands touch for a brief second before they flinch back, sheepishly grinning at one another. They rock on their heels, not exactly sure what to say. The tallest one with pitch-black hair runs his fingers through his wispy locks. "Hi. I'm Nico," he introduces himself, holding out his free hand.

"Percy," the other male laughs airily.

"So, I see you like Riordan's take on Greek Mythology," Nico tries to start a conversation.

"Mhm," Percy replies. "He makes Greek Mythology very interesting, something my teachers never managed to do."

Nico nods. "Yeah. Uhh, you can have the book; I'll find another one somewhere else," he chitters. He totally proved Rachel wrong. He started a conversation and he wasn't being tight-lipped or anything.

"Oh! Don't do that, I'm fast reader," Percy protests. "Give me your address and I personally deliver it you when I'm done," Percy smirks.

Nico manages to stave the blush from his face. "S-sure." Nico produces a blank piece of paper from his pocket and pencil, scribbling his address. He hands it over to Percy.

"Thanks, cutie!" Percy winks.

Nico smiles shyly. Perhaps, this could be the start of something new.


	43. Nature's Fury

**43 - Nature's Fury**

* * *

"This is so your fault!" Nico glares from his side of the car, watching the winds and rain whip around their car without a care to the occupants within.

"Hey!" Percy says in defense. "You decided to come along with me."

Nico crosses his arms, pouting petulantly. "It was only drizzling when we left. If I knew this was to happen…" Nico whines, his brow furrowing.

"You should've watched the news!" Percy threw back, shaking his head.

"I don't watch the news, you know that," Nico frowns.

Percy snickers. He can't help it when Nico acts like this; so freaking adorable. He unbuckles his seatbelt and kisses Nico on the cheek. The car rocking horribly. "You're too cute!"

 


	44. At Peace

**44 - At Peace**

* * *

Percy is thirty-five and getting older by the minute. Luciano is a sophomore in high-school and his youngest, Bianca, has just finished eighth grade. It's one of those early mornings, where the kids are asleep in their beds. His husband, Nico, is relaxing upstairs, and he has nothing to do.

He's sips on his black coffee. Memories of yesterday play across his mind, ahh, he missed the past sometimes, but he's glad those days are long gone. He's happy with how his life has turned how no matter how unexpected. There's nothing he'd want more out of his it other than maybe his children to stop fighting every time they see other.

He's at peace.


	45. Heart's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for the prompt from the PJO slash Head-canon thingie. Also, forty-five is my favorite number!

**45 - Heart Song**

* * *

On the darkest of nights when Nico is feeling particularly insane, he Shadow Travels from his cabin into Percy's in a fit of uneasiness. He creeps into his teeny-weeny bed and moves as close as he possibly can to the knocked-out hero.

The voices of those long departed pester him, beckoning him to rear off the thin line he travels, the line that so many of his father's children veered off before himself. He doesn't want to be insane; he doesn't have any desire to be crazy like his father's children before him.

Percy in his sleep-induced state yanks Nico onto his chest. Nico freezes until he hears the tell-tell thumping of Percy's heart. He's entranced by the rhythm; it smothers out the voices, inducing that feel of sanity and wholesomeness, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

 


	46. Reflection

**46 - Reflection**

* * *

On the outside they are the joyous couple of the Godly World, an echo of Apollo and Hycainthus. They receive compliments from all sorts of people. Their happy dates are constantly bombarded by Aphrodite and Eros and all other gods and goddesses.

That is only a reflection.

But if one were to see behind the reflection they'd notice the strained smiles painted on their heroes. How one is always wearing makeup and the other walks with a slight limp. One would notice behind all their affection laced words are thinly veiled threats.

But one only sees the reflection.


	47. Perfection

**47 - Perfection**

* * *

Percy is pure perfection in Nico's eyes. He cannot describe it any better than just perfection. He's the perfect boyfriend. He's the perfect listener. The perfect light to his dark. The perfect sun to his moon. The perfect big brother to his little sister. The perfect conscious to his reckless thoughts. The perfect fit to his body. He has the perfect voice. He has the perfect eyes.

Gosh, he's just  _ **perfect.**_

Nico smiles toothily when Percy comes from their kitchen with a steaming plate of whatever he cooked for breakfast. Percy kisses him on the cheek, disappearing back into the kitchen. Nico's smile slips from his lips. He might have exaggerated a tiny bit.

He glances at his breakfast; a cold chill travels up his spine at the lumpy, grey, mystery food on his plate. If there's one thing Percy isn't perfect at its cooking. He pokes the lump on his plate with his fork only to let out a very manly squeak when it _moves_.


	48. Everyday Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Grave of the Fireflies and my favorite drabble.

**48 - Everyday Magic**

* * *

The stars are cast high above, gleaming in the deep purple sky like tiny precious stones. The air is cool, there's a light breeze. It's a perfect summer night.

Percy takes ahold of three-year-old Nico's hand, leading him outside. There's a single clear jar in his other arm. Percy's face is screwed in total determination as he marches into grass taller than him. He weaves through it barefooted until he finds a single perfect spot.

He sits down on the hard compact dirt, crossing his legs crisscross applesauce style; Nico is seated quietly in his lap. "Ok, Nikki hold the jar, please." Nico holds the glass jar protectively in his small arms; Percy untwisting the red top.

Percy puts a red and green Christmas bracelet in the jar, grinning when it the lights start to flicker on and off. "We gotta be real quiet, Nikki. Hold the jar above your head like this," he softly orders, putting his hands on his hands.

Nico copies Percy with jar in his hands, silent and still. They wait for a few minutes until rapid lines of lights zoom into the jar. Percy is as quick as lightning. He caps the jar, screwing the lid on tight. He sets the jar on Nico's pale thigh, grinning when the fireflies fly around the clear container lightening up.

"Do you know what those are, Nikki?" the six-year-old asks.

"Mwagic?" Nico inquires.

Percy snickers. He supposed it is a bit like magic. It certainly feels like magic with the fireflies around them and him sharing this special moment with his Nikki.

"They're fireflies, Nikki."

"Mwagic Fiwerrflieses," Nico breathes in awe. It's just him and Percy in their private world surrounded by the magic fireflies.

 


	49. Umbrella

**49 - Umbrella**

* * *

Percy looks like a drowned kitty. He stands in the ice-cold rain, staring at his dead cellphone in defeat. The bus is late. His mother is at work, and he'd be damned before he calls Smelly Gabe for anything. He groans under his breath, pulling his drenched hood closer to his head.

It looked like he would be walking in the rain; a thirty minute trip awaits him. He only manages a step before the rain seems to cease. He blinks up at what he supposed was the sky, only to find a big black umbrella.

When did that get there? He glances to his right to see the practically mute boy of his fifth period Computer class. "Thank you, Nico," Percy says, happy as pie with the sudden appearance of the boy.

Nico's lipped smile in return speaks volumes.

 


	50. Party

**50 - Party**

* * *

The beat of the music is hypnotic. The alcohol in his system mixed with clustered with a living room full of grinding bodies forces Nico to constantly move his limbs, dancing to his own tune. He twists and turns, more than a little dizzy, but he feels great.

Someone takes an interest him. Someone he recognizes as the school's "prince" Percy Jackson. Percy takes him from the mass, leading him to the desolated upstairs floor. Nico's thoughts are more than a little chaotic; he's a tiny bit tipsy. He isn't sure how one moment he's swaying in the middle of the hallway, the next he's in a huge coat closet.

How did he get there?

He giggles like a little girl. The ceiling keeps zooming in and out.

The zip of someone's fly rips through the stale air. He blinks at the floor, he sees two Percy's on their knees, tugging his jeans and boxers down to pool around his ankles. The Percys don't say anything… or maybe, they do… Nico can't focus.

He's still giggling and whispering  _-Gawd, Perceee, yer beautifer-_ And then, a tight, wet, heat encompasses his dick. Percy is sucking his cock! Nico snickers… surreal. His small laughs eventually morph into moans as Percy teases his slit with tongue, taking small kittenish licks.

With alcohol comes his urge to dominate. He sews his fingers into Percy's silky black hair, starting to piston in and out the wet orifice. He thinks the prince of school is sexy deep- throating his cock like a fucking slut;  _ **his**_ fucking slut _ **.**_ _ **  
**_  
He doesn't last long, he cums down Percy's throat, forcing the older boy to swallow it all before pulling out. Percy coughs up clumps of white, smiling all pretty-like, despite, the pearls of white surrounding his red, red lips.

"Kiss me, Nico," Percy whimpers and Nico does. The kiss is disgustingly sloppy and wet, but Nico think it's the best fucking kiss ever.

 


	51. Troubling Thoughts

**51 - Troubling Thoughts**

* * *

Percy worries his lips with his teeth. It's early in the morning and he's changing Luciano. The routine goes as such: he pulls off Luciano's pj pants, setting them to the side. Next, he unfastens the heavy diaper from his baby, cooing and gently poking at his mini-me. He wipes his son nice and clean with two wet napkins, and then, puts a good coating of baby ointment on Luciano's bum and fastens him up again.

Luciano is a child that remembers. He raises his arms up, lethargically and stays completely still. Percy compliments him with a kiss, taking his son's matching pj shirt off. He sits Luciano up and then spins him around so he can face his back.

He withholds his gasp. The purpishly bruise-like spot is bigger than before, and there are more traveling up his back. He touches it with slightest brush of his index finger, and Luciano howls in pain. He picks his son up, shushing his apology.

He wipes his baby's tears noticing the speck of blood on Luciano's pink lips. How in the world…

Something's wrong with Luciano, Percy's sure. His baby was becoming more and more lethargic every day a different tune to his bubbly baby boy three months ago, and he was constantly running fevers.

Percy rubs his nose in Luciano's hair, praying to whatever Gods he knew that Luciano was okay, suffering only from a minor flu or whatever. Today he's taking his baby boy to the doctor, as he picks Luciano's day outfit, his mind strays to his working husband. Luciano is Percy's baby, but Luciano is Nico's pride and joy; the apple of his eye.

He hopes that today won't be the day he calls Nico and tells him something is wrong with Luciano; like something was wrong with Bianca or his late mother in law.

 


	52. Stirring of the Wind

**52- Stirring of the Wind**

* * *

 

Today was a certain type of day where the wind stirred; a Nico and Percy aren't talking day. You think the people in Camp Half-Blood would be scared with two out of three Little Big Three angry at each other, but the campers were happy and making bets. All setting out lawn chairs and beach towels near the squabbling duo; talking animatedly like this was a normal occurrence.

Maybe it was.

Nico's going down," Annabeth predicted, digging into her bowl of candy.

"Nu uh," Piper disagreed beside her best girlfriend. "Nico is like Jason. Strong and dominant," she elaborated, throwing six individual chips in her mouth. Annabeth glared lightly at the Cherokee girl, but decided to say nothing against her argument.

"Whatever, what do you think?" Annabeth questioned Rachel, who had a vacation from her smancy-pansy boarding school. Rachel glanced up from her frizz of curls.

"Nico is gunna be sore tomorrow!" she cheered and then pumped a fist in the air. Annabeth smirked; the odds were totally in her favor until Leo came along, curious on why they were all gathered around the scream-fest erupting between Percy and Nico as if it was the Super Bowl or Oscars.

"Whatcha doin?" Leo inquired, dropping into the same beach chair as Piper.

"We're seeing who's going to win the fight and top," Annabeth explained.

"But they're screaming and yelling…" Leo trailed off, wondering if the girls were insane. Nico and Percy definitely looked like they were going to kill each other, totally not into the lovey-dovey 'aww, I love my boyfriend; sparkles, rainbows, big red hearts, gay pride and all that mess' mood.

"And later, they'll be having hot and angry sex with each other! Woo Nico, tell him off!" Piper cheered loudly. Rachel and Annabeth doing small cheering and clapping of their own.

He rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue at the girls. Whatever, he had nothing to do today. So, instead of fighting it against the girls about the nonsense they undoubtedly spouted, he joined in. He shoved a handful of buttery popcorn into his mouth. "Yeah, Nico! Top Percy's scrawny ass!"


	53. Future

**53 - Future**

* * *

A transparent breeze licked the faces Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. The storm clouds began to roll in, and the wind began to pick up at a greater speed. Nico and Percy stood opposite of each other on barren terrain, any sign of civilization was hundreds of miles away.

"It has finally come down to this," Percy said, voice devoid of emotion.

"And so it has," Nico rasped, unsheathing Abaddon; the sword being black as a nightmare and as least three feet long made out of pure Stygian iron.

Percy brought out Riptide, the glinting sword vibrating in his hands. Ready for battle. "First move," he said.

Nico nodded sharply; he attacked.


	54. Health and Healing

**54 - Health and Healing**

* * *

Percy bustled around Nico's bedroom, picking up snotty tissues, an empty Tylenol bottle, covers and whatever else from the floor placing the items in their correct place. He then made work of disinfecting every surface in the room with bleach wipes, generally acting like an OCD house wife, which was just fine for Percy. Housework kept his mind off of Nico.

He stopped in mid-wipe, his gaze landing on the sleeping boy. He was feeling guilty because he had gotten Nico sick by being with him all last week during the flu. The dark brunet refused to leave Percy in his temporary agony. He set the snow-white wipe down and took off his yellow latex gloves, setting them next to the discarded wipe.

Benevolently, Percy swept sweaty hair from Nico's face. He dropped a kiss on his forehead.

Now, he was returning the favor.


	55. Separation

**55 - Separation**

* * *

 

 

"Letter for di Angelo!" Hermes called out, making daily rounds in the trenches. Nico immediately stood up, waving to the mischievous man to him. Hermes' bright blue eyes twinkled, giving the letter over to Nico without a word. Nico studied him cautiously until he left from his line of vision.

The dark-haired teen managed to find secluded and relatively dry spot to himself. He sat down in the cracked mud caring not for the squelching sound or the monstrous rat that scuttled from underneath the shadows. He made quick word of the letter, recognizing Percy's messy scrawl on the small piece of parchment: Come home soon or else someone else might grab this. -Love, Perseus.

Nico spluttered, he shook the envelope and out fell a picture of Percy naked as the day he was born, pleasuring himself on their bed.

He gave the picture several wide-eyed fish looks before stashing the thing in his uniform alongside the note. Oh, yes, Nico would be ending their separation for sure… it was most definitely time for The Great War to end.


	56. Everything for You

****

**56 - Everything for You**

* * *

Nico stands solemnly at weathered grave marker; fresh blue tulips pushed through the dirt and gave the grave a sort of spunk. Nico's old and decrepit now, alone as the elderly can be. He wets his lips and bows his head. He's lived a long, long life filled with adventure, love, kids, and just about everything a person can think of. "I hope I've made you proud, Percy. Everything has been for you," he says, his voice wavering.

Nico stays silent for a moment in time in the past. He nods, gathering his composure and hobbling away.


	57. Slow Down

**57 - Slow Down**

* * *

"Slow down, buddy," Percy says, amused. He ruffles his son's dark hair, watching him chug down his mac and cheese dinner. Luciano doesn't listen though. He's going through his dinner as fast he can… cuz… cuz…

"DADDY!" he yells when he slurps the last droplet of his milk. He races from the table to his father's empty study. He crawls into his super-expensive-leather-swirly chair and opens his father's laptop. He gestures for his Mommy to hurry up, thankfully his Mommy complies.

His Mommy seamlessly sets up the internet and video connection. Luciano is jittering in excitement. He waits anxiously for his father to pick up on the other line. Then, the black fades unto a tall male with the same vampire pale skin as his, black stubble on his chin, and bed-head hair, which Luciano inherited.

"DADDY!" Luciano squeals.

"Baby, I'm so glad to see you," Daddy returns at more subdued but equally jovial tone. "How are you?"

Luciano launches into his most recent adventures, talking a hundred miles per hour, never stopping until he has to take a humongous breath. He waits patiently for his Daddy's response, only to see his laugh lines crinkle. "Slow down, Luc, and start from the beginning."

Luciano nods, starting to talk slower, failing to notice his Daddy's secretive smile and wink sent to his Mommy whom returns it.


	58. Heartfelt Apology

**58 - Heartfelt Apology**

* * *

"Go on," Sally said, tapping her oldest on the bottom. "Go apologize." The nine-year-old frowned, but did as he was told. He walked over to the crybaby seven-year-old, clutching his fragmented toys close to his chest, tears rapidly falling from his eyes.

Percy rubbed his arm awkwardly as he towered over the sobbing seven-year-old. It had been an accident. They actually slipped… oh, his shoulders sagged. If anyone broke his toys he'd be very upset too. He dug into short's pocket, pulling out his favorite toy ever; the Poseidon action figure that spat water and threw his golden trident. He supposed for breaking something that wasn't his, he should make a fair trade.

"Hey, kid," Percy said, managing to get the younger's eyes on him. "Stop your tears, will ya? I got you a new toy." He set his former toy in boy's hands. "No more boohoo, capise?"

Percy didn't bother to wait for a reply; he jogged by to his mother, slipping his hand into her's. They began walking along, Sally wearing a nice grin. "That was nice of you, Percy."

"I guess," Percy shrugged, he glanced back at the pale boy, wearing a smile upon his delicate features. The apology felt nice, better than he let on.


	59. Challenged

**59 - Challenged**

* * *

Not many people knew this, but Percy was Athletically Challenged. He could kill a monster in ten seconds flat, save the world before breakfast, but he failed at any type of sport he tried. Nico watched his lover with a suppressed laugh as desperately tried to get the birdie over the net.

He threw it up in the air, eyes staunch on the neon yellow item; he took a swing, and nothing. The birdie sadly fell to the floor. "AHHHHH!" screamed Percy. He slammed his black racquet to the ground, glaring hellfire.

"I hate this game!" He stomped away.

Nico smirked. Mad Perseus meant angry sex. Woo~!


	60. Exhaustion

**60 - Exhaustion**

* * *

After a day's worth of fighting monsters, playing teacher, and rejecting gaggles of love-stricken girls, Nico is exhausted. Literally, he struggles to keep his eyes open and not fall into the closest bed, but he refrains. He has something to do first.

He plays with his hair and sprays a spritz of cologne on. He locks the door to his cabin, that's gone, and then Shadow Travels away. It doesn't take Nico long; he's engulfed in eddies of shadows for five seconds or less and then is spit up into a very, very, blue room.

Nico smiles at the slumbering boy on the bed. He has no control over himself as he inches closer to the boy, right at his bedside. He promptly drops to his knees, a burst of need pools inside his belly. What he wouldn't give for the boy on the bed, now eleven, to reveal those viridian orbs from under those thick lashes; would his eyes light to see him again, or does the boy not remember his guardian angel from once upon a time?

Nico's ice-cold fingers ghost over the boy's face. "Percy," his litany.

It is wrong how he aches for the boy, craves for a child he's been sworn to look after since he was but a babe.

Exhaustion creeps up on him. Alas, he couldn't stay for too long. Before he goes though, he does the same thing he always does. He leans forward, and brushes back a few random strands of black hair. He leans forward… hesitating. He licks his dry lips and decides to change up his routine, just for tonight.

He slants forward a bit more, a fan of hot air across the boy's face, and then he gathers his courage into a tight hold; kissing him on his semi-full lips. The kiss is nothing more than chaste (Nico isn't that bad).

He ends the kiss, easing to his full height again. He sends a sad smile to the still sleeping boy, murmuring. "One more year." Tiredness suddenly weighs down on him. He snaps his fingers once, disappearing into the shadows of the room.

Nico fails to hear or see the way, Percy nuzzles into his pillow, moaning his name.


	61. Accuracy

****

**61 - Accuracy**

* * *

Lacy smacks on a piece of bubblegum. It's a slow day. No one wants a Love Accuracy test from the daughter of Aphrodite, today. She guesses that's alright, she's in no mood for simpering lovesick dames anyway.

"Hi, are you open?" Lacy recognizes the stern yet soft voice of Annabeth Chase. In a stumped awe, she nods and gestures for Annabeth to sit across from her. Annabeth does so primly.

"What do I have to do?" she inquires.

"Lay out something significant of yours and your crush."

Annabeth does as she is told, placing a silver skull ring on the wooden table and then a blue ballpoint pen. Lacy studies them for a minute, wondering how in the world these connected to Annabeth and whoever she liked, but she chose not to question it. She had seen stranger things before, after all.

Lacy does her magic, her hands over the items quietly mumbling in Ancient Greek. A thin pink sheen coats the items for a few seconds, dispersing into mist a minute later.

Lacy is slack-jawed. "These aren't your things," she says hollowly.

Annabeth's on the defense. "How well do they measure up?"

Lacy fans herself, the vision she saw of the connecting items was astonishing; so much so, she has a gut-feeling it only happens every once in a blue moon. "100% accuracy, they're a perfect match."

Annabeth beams.

 


	62. Irregular Orbit

**62 - Irregular Orbit**

* * *

"Pluto's on an irregular orbit," Scorpius pipes up. He leans against his pale fist, bored out of his mind. Really, he made the comment like he would do the weather, it was something he just knew as the son of Urania, nothing important.

"Are you sure?" Percy, the two-time hero of Olympus yelled in face, grasping at his front shirt, leaning in scarily close.

Scorpius blinked. "Yes."

Percy's grip slackened. "OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! DO YOU REALIZE WITH THIS MEANS?"

Scorpius blinked yet again. "Obviously not," he drawled.

"It means I'm going to be chained to the bed for however long this irregular orbit lasts, it means Nico will be a sociopath, it means I have to buy chocolate… it means I have to run away!"

Scorpius' stare moved passed Percy's to see the seething son of Hades, shadows emanating from his lithe body.

"You better start running now because he's here," Scorpius informed blankly.

Percy squeaked. He barely had time to move when Nico shadow-traveled to their spot in the pavilion. "N-nico," he stuttered. "I was just–!"

"Shut up, bitch," Nico growled like some wild jaguar, plunging Percy and himself into a wraith of shadows. Scorpius blinked at the whole display.

He was still bored.


	63. Cold Embrace

**63 - Cold Embrace**

* * *

Percy crawls into bed after a long day of work. His beautiful lover was starting to smell and bloat around the stomach area; that doesn't stop him from using him as a pillow, his strong arms are his blanket. He closes his eyes and draws tiny designs onto Nico's wife-beater. He blew out of breath, carding his fingers through Nico's coarse hair. "I hope you wake up soon, Nico," he laments. "I miss you and so does Luciano. I'm sorry about the pillow incident. Say you'll forgive me?"

He waits a bated minute. Nico doesn't reply.

Percy sighs, nodding. He supposes he deserves the silence. He opens his eyes for a second, pecking Nico's icy cheek and then snuggling back in place, falling into a dreamless sleep in Nico's cold, cold embrace.


	64. Frost

**64 - Frost**

* * *

"Percy?" Nico got his friend's attention, trying to suppress the smile on his face. Percy glanced up from his cupcake.

"You've got something right here." Nico pointed at his nose. Percy frowned, rubbing at where Nico supposedly pointed.

"Did I get it?" he asked. Nico chuckled, shaking his head. He tapped at the same spot on his nose, bemused by the frustration caused by the tiny dollop of white icing. Taking pity on his friend, Nico leaned over the table inching in close to Percy's face.

He winked at the frozen boy, darting forward to lick the sweet frosting from Percy's nose. "Got it~."


	65. Moment in Time

**65 - Moment in Time**

* * *

"They're so cute!" Sally said, taking pictures of Nico and Percy curled up together on the Jackson's couch. She had been anxiously waiting for the moment her oldest baby would settle down, and bring someone home. Percy hadn't exactly settled down yet, but she had feeling they'd be together forever.

Oh! She couldn't wait until one of them proposed to the other and then adopted a plethora of babies. She squealed like a school girl bringing the attention of her husband, Paul.

"Honey?" he tentatively said in a small voice.

"Yes," Sally answered in a scarily sweet voice.

"They're up," said Paul.

Sally looked from Paul to the sheepish, blushing, boys trying to detangle themselves from each other's limbs. Gosh darn it, she ruined their moment. She sighed, glancing down at her camera, her face lightening up. She had captured their moment in time!


	66. Dangerous Territory

**66 - Dangerous Territory**

* * *

The moonlight glinted off Nico's elongated fangs. He hissed like an agitated viper when he spotted the hulking furry body of the werewolf. The stupid mutt was in his territory, breaching their most ancient laws. By right, he could slaughter the mutt where he stood.

His mouth filled with corrosive acid. He hadn't killed anything in a while, looks like he'd do it tonight. He moved with the slightest of winds, the fallen leaves on the forest floor barely stirring. He pounced on the werewolf, dragging him down to the ground with a mutated thud.

He expected the coal-color wolf to snap back or at least try and bulk him off, but the wolf howled out. It was a quick change; if Nico had been human and blinked he wouldn't have seen it. A very naked boy laid in place of the wolf, he bared his neck in submission, although, his bright green eyes burned with a powerful fire.

"What is this, boy?" Nico rumbled.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Percy, not boy. You are Percy's mate."

Nico raised his eyebrows. That was new.


	67. Boundaries

**67 - Boundaries**

* * *

"You cannot cross the yellow line," Percy states, pointing at the yellow tape that divides their bedroom in half. Nico blinks wide curious eyes at the boy, sucking his thumb.

"Why not?" he asks.

Percy places his hands on his hips. "You just can't, okay!" Nico shrugs, sitting down the wooden floor beginning to play with his toys. Percy follows his example, playing with his toys. Thirty minutes later, Percy is bored and lonely. Playing Heroes and Monsters isn't so fun alone.

He secretly steals a peek at Nico who is quite happy, animatedly talking through his dolls, appearing to have loads of fun while he's over here alone.

Percy scowls at the yellow line. This is all its fault.


	68. Unsettling Revelations

**68 - Unsettling Revelations**

* * *

"Dad, I have something to tell you," Nico pipes up during dinner. He sends a wink over to best friend/boyfriend, seventeen-year-old, Percy Jackson. His father holds up a slim finger.

"Hold on, Nico. I have something to tell all of you," his father, Hades, says, anger seeping into his deep voice. Bianca, Nico, and Percy share an uneasy look but kept quiet. His father takes a vicious bite out of his collard greens.

"Some faggot–" Hades smacked his licks, failing to notice the flinch from his son, "came into my office, asking me to arrange his funeral. Faggot had a desire to be buried on my land, knowing this was a good Christian place. You know, when I heard that I laughed!" Hades grinned sadistically. "The faggot actually had the gull to think he'd able to be lay six feet under on my property, and be admitted into Heaven.

"Do you know what happens to cock-sucking, ass-fucking faggots, Nico?" his father asked with all the seriousness in the world.

"No, sir," Nico answered meekly.

"They burn forever in the fiery rivers of Hell being fucked by demon shit!" Hades exploded. Nico bowed his head, he got the message loud and clear.

Hades nodded, beginning to get another spoonful of greens. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Forget it," Nico replied briskly. He'd never tell his father he was gay, much less dating a guy.


	69. Shattered

**69 - Shattered**

* * *

Percy comes out of Tartarus shattered. He's completely broken; his world is forever fragmented and there are pieces missing from his psyche. Many, many people come to visit him, but he hates them all! He hates their pitying smiles and faux sugared words. He hates how they all treat him like some delicate china doll.

He  _ **despises**_  them.

There are only four people he allows near him without transforming into a raging feral mess; his mother, Paul, Annabeth, and Nico. They ease the nightmares he's pestered by day and night. They somehow bring the smile and light back into his eyes. However, only one of them makes him feel whole; Nico.

The shattered, quiet, boy doesn't say much when he's in Percy's presence, but he provides a silent comfort, promising to always be there.


	70. Bitter Silence

**70 - Bitter Silence**

* * *

Nico crosses his arms and Percy mirrors him. They're sitting on their bed, so close yet so far apart. They are strong stubborn beings; neither wants to admit that they're wrong or sorry.

Nico grunts.

Percy growls.

Nico hisses.

Percy spits.

Nico glares daggers.

Percy glowers darkly.

There's a gaping suitcase on Nico's side; nothing is in there, not a thing. Percy glances at it, glower dimming. He doesn't want Nico to leave, not now or ever.

Nico catches the sight of an ocean travel bag he bought Perseus all those years ago. His grunts stop when he sees that it's empty. Good, that means Percy won't leave. Right?

Obsidian meets Sea-green. There may be bitter silence between them at the moment, but they're coming to a temporary truce. Both their eyes meet, reading: please, do


	71. True You

**71 - True You**

* * *

Percy digs deeper behind the bad boy, rebellious, and dark persona Nico di Angelo has taken on. Behind that wall that Nico has built, Percy sees the same boy he stumbled upon so many years ago, the boy that was a total dork and based the mythological world of his Mythomagic card collection, and the boy loved his sister like the mother he never had. The boy that brazenly wondered aloud if Annabeth was his girlfriend all those years ago.

Percy misses that boy. He mourns for that boy. He wants him back, and devises a plan to get him back.

The day happens when mail via Hermes arrives. Percy opens it gleefully, it had come right on time. He rushes to find the silent boy, brooding on the steps of the Hades cabin.

"Here," Percy shoves the package into Nico's surprised hands.

"Where?" Nico manages to speak.

"Doesn't matter where, open it!" Percy bounces on the balls of his feet, clearly excited.

Nico's eyes bulge; he looks absolutely scandalized as he crushes the box against his chest. "Are you kidding me?! You can't open this, Perce, do you realize this is the limited addition super-ultra rare Chaos card and figure in the ORIGINAL packaging!" he chokes.

Percy chuckles, loving the personality burst Nico just had. Who knew he was so: "Adorkable. You're adorkable."

Nico flushes. "I am not."

Percy chuckles again, walking away. Part one of his plan was totally effective. "Yes, you are," he throws over his shoulder. His lips curl into a smile. He couldn't wait to see what part two brought to the table; the true Nico was adorkable.

 


	72. Pretense

**72 - Pretense**

* * *

"Don't mock me!" Nico snarls. He marches up to Percy's bed and rips the sheets from the quaking, pale teen. In a stunning display of brute strength, he tugs Percy's arm free from his ball. He gapes at the sight of thin white scars littering his arm, some fresher than others.

"You aren't ok!" Nico yells sickened that he and everybody else could let it get this far.

"I am," Percy tries. "I'll stop!"

Nico shakes his head, closing himself off from Percy's cries and pleas. He gathers the thrashing teen in his arms. He'll fix his best friend and he'll throw away the pretenses.


	73. Patience

**73 - Patience**

* * *

"How long do you think Nico is going to wait for Percy to come around?" Piper asks as she and Annabeth relax on the beach. She watches the son of Hades smile indulgently at Percy whenever the guy gets his attention to show yet another water trick he's seen ten times already.

Annabeth shrugs, lowering her thick tome on Egyptian architecture. Her flint grey eyes focus on Percy and Nico, a wry smile on her lips. She likes watching Nico and Percy dance around each other, its amusing as it is annoying.

"Annabeth?" Piper jolts her from her thoughts.

The blonde girl, leans back on her beach chair. "He'll wait for as long as he needs too. Nico has a lot of patience."


	74. Midnight

**74 - Midnight**

* * *

"Three…" the crowd moves closer together, intertwining hands and clasping onto drinks. Party whistles hang from various mouths, hats are tipped askew. Eyes are glued onto the giant crystal ball inches from its climax.

"Two…" breathes start to mingle. Eyes start to lower. A certain buzz of anticipation is in the cold December air.

"One…" gods, their noses are touching. Their bodies are close. The air seems to be charged with excitement for what was to come. A hopefully happy future is foretold in their cards.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the mass screeches, but they don't care. They're kissing for the first time in the New Year.

 


	75. Shadows

**This is the last of the Pico until drabble 100! Thanks all you guys who've come this far. :D**

* * *

**75 - Shadows**

* * *

Nico had a phobia, a phobia of shadows. If he told anyone they surely throw their hands back and laugh, mocking him. He was a child of Hades, how can one born to the shadows be afraid them? They'd never understand; one had to shadow travel to see the horrors.

There were terrible monsters hiding in the shadows, all clawing to get out. He traveled in and out of those pockets, skimming close enough to feel their rancid breath on his neck and their deadly claws caressing his skin. And then there were times, Nico strolled in the sunlight, happy and free, until he spotted the shadows of the people around them; he saw how they morphed into faceless shapeless demonic bodies.

Nico thought all shadows were bad until he spotted Percy's. His shadow was just a shadow, a shadow Nico wasn't afraid of.


	76. Summer Haze

**Couple: Frank/Hazel/Leo**

* * *

**76 - Summer Haze**

* * *

Hazel wiggles on Frank's lap, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Her chocolate-hues are trained on short, wonderfully tanned, curly-haired Leo Valdez.

It's the second of week of summer, and Hazel and Frank are spending that time in a mechanic's shop, fixing their car. Leo (recommended by Piper) is busily going about whatever mechanics do. Hazel knows it's wrong, but she can't help feel like its right. She licks her lip-gloss stained lips. She notes the way Leo's white shirt clings to his body.

Gosh, he's hot.

Frank chuckles, following her gaze. "He's cute," he leers in her ear. "Perhaps, we should indulge…" he trails as a shiver travels up Hazel's spine.

"B-b-but," she stammers.

Frank grins, letting his strong arms slide from her curvaceous body. "Go over to him, ensnare his attention. He'll be our summer haze."

 


	77. Memories

**Couple: Lukercy, I love it though. First PJO fanfiction couple I liked.**

* * *

**77 - Memories**

* * *

When night takes over and the stars shine bright like diamonds in the sky, Percy's memories bombard him. Tonight, instead of horrific memories of Tartarus and the people he lost in the recent war, his memories were bittersweet centered on a center son of Hermes.

Luke, the bitter hero that caused so much pain.

Luke, the first one that welcomed him to Camp Half-Blood.

Luke, the one that managed to regain himself in the end and destroy Kronos.

Luke, his first enemy, his first ally; his first love.

Tonight, Percy lays there gazing up at the stars. His head filled with memories of past.

 


	78. Change in Weather

**Couple: Jasico**

* * *

**78 - Change in Weather**

* * *

When Percy's away on business trip, Nico feels a bit naughty. No longer does he crave the stagnant waters and the calming salty breeze Percy metaphorically provides. Nico yearns for something much less tame.

So, when Percy is away, Nico dials Jason's number. They exchange few words, planning a time and date. Nico counts down the hours until Jason arrives.

When Percy's away doing business plans, Nico invites Jason into the house. He wears close to nothing, leading the blond into the bedroom. He pushes the blond onto the bed, climbing on him.

He purrs when he connects his lips with Jason, tasting the man's electricity and stormy nature.

When Percy's away, Nico desires a change in weather.

 


	79. Illogical

**This was the pre- pre write I did for the Thanatos/Nico one-shot; Fixation _  
_**

* * *

**79 - Illogical**

* * *

Nico knows it's illogical, but he can't help it. He sits primly on his bed, waiting until the grandfather clocks strikes twelve; midnight. The shadows creep and curl in his room and out pops, Thanatos.

The God of Peaceful Death.

Thanatos smirks at him, strutting calmly to the bed. He places Nico in his lap, caressing the black collar placed on Nico's neck. "Have you been a good boy?" he purrs and Nico nods rapidly.

He's definitely been a good boy! He's followed all of Thanatos' orders to the T.

"I don't know," Thanatos says, eyeing Nico up and down. "I should leave. Good boys all lie at one time or another."

Nico's eyes widen. He actually whimpers in protest. Thanatos can't leave because Nico needs him! He does. "Please, master," Nico says lowly. "Stay." If Thanatos doesn't stay, Nico feels he might die.

Nico knows its illogical, but he can't bring himself to care.


	80. Only Human

**Pairing: Connor/Nico/Travis. Gah, I love, love, love this couple. Gosh, its my favorite threesome OTP after SIN. -squeal-**

* * *

**80 - Only Human**

* * *

Nico thinks he doesn't need any sort of love or affection once his beloved sister dies. He sits in an isolated corner of the Hermes cabin until his cabin is done, keeping away from everyone. However, the co-counselors, Connor and Travis notice their smallest addition maybe severely anti-social, but he likes to cuddle. A lot.

Keep in mind he does it while he's sleeping.

With their father's blood running thick through their veins, they devise a plan. It only takes a couple of Apollo kids and one Hecate child to see their plan through. They wait until Nico is sleeping before they put it into action.

Nico awakens in the morning, oddly confined and heated. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes to view his surroundings. He blushes profusely when he realizes he's lying on Connor's chest, cuddling. Travis has his arms wrapped around both of them.

The brothers are wearing a two-person sweater. It takes a couple of minutes for Nico to calm down… they're still sleeping, and so is everybody else in the cabin. No one saw him in this embarrassing situation. He makes a move to wake the stupid brothers up, but he decides against it. Only because Connor's chest is really comfortable and warm and Travis' arm makes a great blanket, that's the only reason, he swears!

In the end, he's only human and craves affection; plus, he likes the presence of Connor and Travis, a lot. Like way more than he'll ever let on, a lot.


	81. A Place to Belong

**81 - A Place to Belong**

* * *

Percy was tired of seeing the small, lonely, elf boy sit all alone. He gathered the nerve to stand up from his circle of friends in the sandbox. He crossed his arms, squinting at Annabeth to his side under the glare of the sun. "I'll be back," the eight-year-old told his best girl friend. "Hold the fort."

Annabeth saluted to him, and Percy was on his way. He headed into the dangerous fifth grade territory keeping a brave front in front of Clarisse and the Stolls. Thankfully, the fifth graders were too preoccupied to notice a measly second-grader like him.

The next obstacle was the field of poo and clay. He watched where he went at every turn. Gah! If he were to step or fall into a pile, it would be all over. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he made it into the nice playground black top.

The elfish boy in was his sight, rolling an orange basketball in between his legs on the black pavement. He trotted over to him with his most friendly smile. "Hi."

The small boy flinched back in surprise, shell-shocked by the idea that someone was talking to him and wasn't calling him names, or using him for some science project. Percy Jackson was of course oblivious to the thoughts of the small boy. All he heard was a morose, "Hello."

Percy crouched down to the boy's height. "I'm Percy."

The boy on the ground leaned forward in tentative wonder. "Nice to meet you," he grinned a little. "My name is Leo."

"Leo," Percy repeated. "Why are you always alone? Don't you have any friends?" Percy inquired, blunt as always.

Leo shook his head, fidgeting with his Optimus Prime shirt. "No, I don't have a place to belong like the other kids. No one likes me. I'm alone." He sagged his shoulders. Surely Percy would now see the errors of his ways and leave him in alone in his solitude.

"Oh." Percy nodded rapidly, he understood. His tanned hand shot out to grab Leo's, intertwining their fingers. He sent a grin to a gaping and blushing Leo. "You belong with me then."

"I belong with you?" Leo parroted, unable to believe such words. Someone in the world actually wanted him!

Percy nodded, not grasping how his words impacted the slightly younger boy. "Yup, now, let's go play with the others!"

"Ok!"


	82. Advantage

**Couple: Octavian/Leo or something other cute couple name~!**

* * *

**82 - Advantage**

* * *

Octavian could have laughed at how easy it was to coerce the Greeks to do anything. Really, all one had to do was spin a little tale of what might happen to one of their beloveds and then they'd come running.

Those flimsy Greeks thought so much of loyalty and friendship, it was almost adorable. That little quirk about the Greeks led him to the situation he was in right now. Mind you, while Octavian thought little of the Greeks and they're beliefs he obsessed over they're beauty and fire. In particular, Leo's beauty and fire. The Vulcan was specimen worthy to behold. Octavian wanted him, and he would have him.

It wasn't hard. Octavian weaved a pitiful tale about Hazel, and Leo came to her rescue even at the price.

Oh?

Did he forget to mention the price to save young Hazel Levesque's life? Oops.

Octavian brought Leo to his chambers, a serpentine smile on his thin lips. "Where's Hazel!" the little cub fired off.

Octavian shrugged. "She'll be safe and sound, not a hair removed from her head if you do something for me."

The Greek didn't even flinch. "What?"

Octavian pressed a kiss to his warm lips. "Lay with me."

Leo pulled back, his marred by disgust. "I-I'm n—…"

Octavian shrugged, giving him a faux sympathetic nod. "Hazel will just have to suffer then. It's alright, I'm sure she'll be okay…"

"Wait!"

Octavian raised an inquiring blonde eyebrow. Leo chewed on his bottom lip, looking defeated.

"I'll do it."

Octavian smirked. It was so easy to take advantage of Greeks.


	83. Breakfast

**Couple: Jason/Percy or Pason/Jercy.**

* * *

**83 - Breakfast**

* * *

Jason resembles Albus Dumbledore in his younger years, not in facial features, personality, or even brains. No. Jason resembles Albus Dumbledore because of the twinkle in electric-blue eyes. His twinkle only becomes brighter as he studies Percy demolishing his breakfast.

Jason isn't sure how Percy manages to make breakfast so erotic. Every damn time 7:30 comes around, not-so-little Jason chooses to perk up a couple of seconds later. It drives the son of Jupiter insane; he's a straight guy, thank you very much.

He scowls at the multicolored Fruit Loop cereal floating innocently in his milk, and then dares himself to look back up at Percy.

He curses all that is holy when sees Percy's mouth area covered in white whip cream.

Maybe, he should just skip breakfast altogether.


	84. Echoes

**Couple: I'm the first one to write Leo/Narcissus! Yes!**

* * *

**84 - Echoes**

* * *

Leo found himself back in Salt Lake City, Utah. He cannot really explain why he was there other than he had a sudden urge too. His friends told him it was a bad idea, but Leo was an instinctual person. You know, act first then think later. Needless to say, he followed his instincts all the way to a secluded lake area.

He hadn't been there in four long years; He peered over the heads of squealing nymphs, seeking one lonely girl that was practically invisible. "Hi Echo!" he greeted loudly, turning a few nymph heads from the object of their affection.

Echo lightened up visibly. Her blue eyes shining. "Hi," she piped back.

Leo raced over to his friend, bouncing on his heels. "How have you been? I'm been great; with the Archimedes book I've been able to create a shitload of things for people. It helps, people, and, and…" he noticed the same sad look painted on her beautiful face.

"Narcissus," he said lowly.

Echo nodded slowly. "Narcissus," she repeated. Her stare switching from Leo to the inexplicably beautiful man sitting by the water. Leo groaned. He didn't understand girls of any race. Why was a pretty gal like her hung up on man that only loved himself?

"Do you want me to try and help pretty boy?" Leo offered. He cannot stand the pitiful stare from Echo.

"Help!" Echo crowed. She hurried over to Narcissus, Leo reluctantly trailing after her. Echo pushed by the horde squawking nymphs and their ridiculous merchandise to the edge of Narcissus' lake. Leo stood there with her, remembering the large celestial shield used as a mirror for Narcissus, and later, it was used to fix the Argo II.

Leo sighed. He had cut his trip down Memory Lane short. He kicked off his Chucks and wiggled out of his worn socks. He adjusted his magical tool-belt and dived into the lake. His body jerked at the temperature change, but he quickly got over that. He swam to the surface, constantly kicking his legs to stay afloat.

He opened up all the flaps of his tool belt with minor difficulty; he waited a few seconds for crude oil to start pouring out of his pockets. Alike an oil spill, it quickly dirtied the pristine water morphing it into virtual black sludge. Several nymphs screeched, becoming ragged torn up creatures.

Leo winced. He'd have to send Percy down here to fix the damage. He waded out of the black water, taking off his soiled shirt. He strolled over to a stunned Narcissus, pulled back his fist, POW! He socked the jerk right in the jaw. Leo wore a satisfied smirk when Narcissus was sent back a few feet.

Served the bastard right.

Narcissus sat up, glaring daggers at Leo as he spat blood on the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

Leo crossed his arms. "Captain Leo the Extraordinary. I just saved your worthless life."

Narcissus rose to his feet, curling his fists. "How dare you, you ignorant –"

Yeah, Leo tuned out the original Brat Prince. He softly smiled at an overjoyed Echo by his side, clear tears overflowing in her eyes. He was never good with girls crying, it usually made him feel like an ass. She looked at him, struggling to convey what she wanted to say, but Leo shook his head. "No need to thank me, dear. I'm just doing what a hero does."

"Thank hero," Echo said tearfully. She ran from Leo's side to Narcissus', and Leo smiled preparing to go away. Tour the city. Visit some attraction sites. Talk to some hot babes. Y'know regular stuff, but he only got three steps until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Ech–!"

"I'm Narcissus," Leo quickly whirled around to see the Brat Prince.

Leo frowned. "Yes?"

The handsome man frowned at him, uncaring of Echo or the small gathering of nymphs still screaming his name. "Aren't you intrigued by my beauty, don't you want to gasp in awe over my faultless form?"

Leo snorted. "Adonis and Thanatos beat you by a mile." Again, he started to walk away once again only to be grabbed and stopped. This was getting old real fast. "Look, do we have a problem or something? I saved your life, you should be at my feet, praising me, or better yet asking one of your fangirls; specifically, Echo, to mother your children and go live happily ever after. I'll go this way, and you'll go that way. I know I'm awesome and all, but I have–"

Narcissus abruptly leaned in and kissed him. "You talk too much, but I want you. I'll marry you."

"Marry you?" Leo heard in the background from Echo.

"Mhm. It's a very high honor," Narcissus went on.

"No, siree!" Leo protested, struggling to take a step back from the insane man. Marriage? When had that come up. Ahh, it didn't matter. He wasn't marrying anybody.

"No, siree!" the nymphs repeated in shocked unison.

Narcissus smirked. He laid an arm around Leo's waist, pressing his body against his. He used a hand to tug Leo's chin up; Leo meet his hungry gaze challengingly. Narcissus' smirk widened resembling the Cheshire Cat. "My little lion," he cooed. "You are so cute. You **_will_** love me. Everyone does."

"No, I won't marry or love you. You're a fucking crazy bastard. I won't, I won't, I won't…" Leo gasped. His brown eyes bore into Narcissus' chocolate eyes. He found them strangely enchanting. They were so beautiful, very beautiful. He couldn't look away from something so beautiful.

"You will love me," Leo heard Narcissus' faraway voice. He absently noted that his voice was perfect.

"I will love you," Leo echoed. His vision growing dark. He struggled to focus on the beautiful hues of Narcissus' but he couldn't. In and out. In and out. His legs turned to jelly, his head swam, it didn't take long for the sky to turn upside down and for him to fall into a sea of darkness.

The next time Leo woke up Echo sat beside him. Leo could tell she was very sad about something. He ran a hand through his curly locks, stiffening when he felt another hand on his own. He looked toward the owner of the hand, a warm feeling of love cocooning him. "Narcissus!" he launched himself into the man's arms.

"Little lion," Narcissus said softly. "Do you love me?" he seemed to ask out of the blue. Leo furrowed his brow.

"Of course, I love you, Narcissus," he said, kissing his wonderful other half on his cheek.

"Love Narcissus?" Echo parroted.

Leo smiled. "Yes, Echo, I love Narcissus with all my heart," he said, pecked Narcissus on his lips. He cuddled in his love's arms. He never noticed the heartbroken mien that settled over Echo or the triumphant chuckle that fell from Narcissus' lips.

 


	85. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. I don't own.

**Couple: Stollcest**

* * *

**85 - Falling**

* * *

He's falling deeper and deeper in the rabbit hole, losing himself.

_**Call my name and save me…** _

His hands flail around him, clutching onto the broken fragments of things that once were, slipping as they become no more.

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!** _

"Travis," he cries feeling his end near. He can't see the sunlight, there's no warmth. All that surrounds him is darkness.

_**Breathe in to me and make me real.** _

Please! Don't leave me alone. Tears dribble down his face, he madly grabs at the air above trying to do anything to stop his descent.

_**Don't let me die here.** _

No! No! It's choking him, he's dying, and he's alone.

_**Bring me to life!** _

Travis!

_**Wake me up inside.** _

"Connor, Con, Baby brother wake up!" Travis shakes frantically at his trembling brother who was whimpering in his sleep. Frightened blue eyes slid open, salty liquid spilling from the corners.

"Travis?" he croaks, sitting up on their shared mattress.

"Yes?" Travis strokes the curve of his face, inching closer to him.

"Will you catch me before I fall?" he asks.

Travis blinks for a second, wondering what his brother dreamt of to ask such a question. He sweeps the thought away, kissing Connor's forehead. "Always."

 


	86. Picking up the Pieces

**Couple: Reynabeth**

* * *

**86 - Picking Up the Pieces**

* * *

Reyna gathers the broken glass from the floor, softly setting them on the granite counter. She sighs softly, heading to their bedroom where Annabeth is located . Her beautiful blonde hair is a mess, and her steely grey eyes are puffy losing its glamorous sheen.

Reyna sits by Annabeth and takes her hands into her own, humming softly. They aren't perfect. Not by a long shot, but they are each other's anchors. And today, Annabeth needs her anchor because when she's feels inadequate, broken, and disillusioned about her dreams of grandeur, Reyna is there to pick up all her broken and jagged, gluing them perfectly together again.

 


	87. Gunshot

**Couple: Jason/Leo.**

* * *

**87 - Gunshot**

* * *

Jason can't remember what happened; tears were spilling down his face. He was outside and he saw Leo talking with that emo-freak, Nico, they hugged… and then it became a blur. He remembered the red-hot anger he felt that someone was touching his lion; nobody should be touching lion but himself.

The emo-freak wouldn't back away. He's pretty sure he spit at him, and then… Jason's shaking now. His vision is going in and out. The emo-freak spit at him, he exploded! He reached into his pocket.

Oh Gods!

"JASON! NO!"

**Bang!**

A surprised look and then he crumpled to the ground.

Jason touched the warm pool of blood in the middle of white shirt. Leo's eyes glazed over.

What had he done?


	88. Possession

**I wanted to write this pairing for like forever. It's like Medusa and Poseidon except their so much hotter and yummier, and they are brothers. Yum. ;D Couple: Chrysaor/Percy**

* * *

**88 - Possession**

* * *

Chrysaor was a spoiled brat and he would admit to anyone too. How could he not be a spoiled brat; he had the stunning good looks from his mother and father: tall, muscular, and dark. He had the money to do whatever the hell he liked. He was also his father's only legit child and sole heir to his company.

What did this have to do with anything besides outlining that he could get anything he wanted? Well, the only thing he wanted, but could not have was his adorable half-brother, Perseus. As soon as his precious was birthed from his wretched mother, and he, Chrysaor held him for the first time he had staked his claim.

Chrysaor catered to his brother's every whim and need. He cared for him in ways that overshadowed his father and stepmother. Why could Chrysaor not have him; why was he forbidden to touch? What right did society have to tell him that the love he held for his brother was wrong.

Fuck society. Fuck the rules and restrictions.

Chrysaor held his baby brother close to his chest. Percy was his, and he would never let him go.


	89. Twilight

**Couple: Castor/Pollux. These two were twins and I heard twins were closer than close, like they beat the Stoll brothers in closeness. Look up the mythology on wikipedia; it's really, really sad.**

* * *

**89 - Twilight**

* * *

In the dead of night, Pollux rolls out of bed and sneaks out of his cabin. His steps are quick and light as he heads to the strawberry patches. The harpies never look there on their nightly patrols; they hated the scent of strawberries. He picks a random spot and sits down; a deep purple blanket is wrapped around his thin shoulders.

It's not his blanket, you know. The blanket is taken from the only bed in the cabin besides his; Castor's. Castor who is…, Pollux swallows hard; who was his brother. He wordlessly falls back onto the dirt ground soil already swirling in his curly, blonde locks.

His purple-gaze rolls to the night sky, he blocks out all constellations except for one. Gemini. Castor and Pollux forever immortalized together, or so, he thought.

Pollux wonders if they were doomed from the start. Was their mother aware of the names she bestowed upon them when she had given birth? Did she see Castor and know he was the one fated to die? Could she know that when she sent them to Camp only one would be coming back?

The sharp sting of tears is jarringly present. He can't understand why his little brother was taken from him, why his other half was cruelly ripped away from him. He doesn't understand why he's the only one left in his cabin. Why Travis Stoll can hug and kiss his brother, but he can't.

He stares and stares up at Gemini, refusing to shed his tears. All he thinks about is Castor, and what was and should have been.

 


	90. Nothing and Nowhere

**Couple: Nico/Luke, a rare pairing, ooh~.**

* * *

**90 - Nothing and Nowhere**

* * *

Nico would like to say that he's never done drugs or drank an excessive amount of booze. He's as healthy as horse with friends a plenty. He has a stable family, two parents who fuck like bunnies and give him all the attention and love he could ever need. He has a stable life, nothing out of the ordinary, aside of the small ability he has.

He sees dead people; ghosts.

All the damn time. It stopped bothering Nico after his sixth birthday. They never bothered him and he sure as hell didn't bother them. But, his ability to see the walking dead comes with a little side-effect. When he dreams, he goes to three places: Hell, Heaven, or Limbo.

He has met Satan and God. They both call him 'their son', and indulge him whenever he fancies a visit. Most of the time Nico prefers Limbo. It's a nice place with giant, grassy hills, light breezes, a bright blue sky with rolling clouds and tiny little cottages.

The people there aren't necessarily happy and joyful like the people in Heaven nor are they bitter and pitiful like those in Hell. They are simply content. The people either choose to be reborn so, they can go to Heaven or Hell when they die or they just stay in Limbo. Most chose to stay.

Nico is getting off of track. In Limbo, he spends his time talking to Leonardo Da Vinci, Shakespeare, Mozart, and all the famous people from the ages. They are incredibly interesting people. He really likes them, but lately Nico can't give them all the attention they deserve. He's been so ensnared by the newcomer in Limbo.

He bears a striking resemblance to the Roman bastard stewing in Hell; Octavian. A descendent maybe? Either way, Nico has the urge to talk to him and he does. As all types of relationships, it starts with an awkward "Hi…" and goes from there.

The more time he spends with this man, he finds out his name, Luke Castellan; how he died; suicide; what century he's from; the twenty-first. Luke divulges into the hopes he once held, the dreams he sought for himself, and how it all came to crashing end. In the span of six months' worth of dreams, Nico's done the impossible.

He falls in love Luke Castellan, so much so that he wishes he were asleep all the time so could speak with Luke, touch Luke, be with the boy he held so much love for. In his next dream, he gathers the courage to press a kiss Luke's lips and confess his love.

Luke, however, pulls away from the kiss. His lips twitch upward in a sad fashion; Nico somehow gains the ability to see the future. Luke doesn't want him. All he probably sees is some stupid kid with a childish crush. Well! Nico thinks spitefully. He won't give him the chance to reject him!

He prepares to wake himself, but Luke catches him by the wrist, bringing him close. "You can't love me," he murmurs sadly.

"Why the hell not?!" Nico spits, trying to get out from Luke's insanely strong hold. Damn his scrawny form.

"Because… I'm not good for you."

Nico sneers. "You're a douche, Castellan. Don't pull that 'It's me not you' card on me."

A dark look crosses Luke's scarred face. He grabs Nico's wrist together and holds his legs down with own of his own. "Look at me, Nico!" he says in such a commanding voice, Nico lays frozen in place. Dark blue eyes soften. "I wish I could love you properly, Nikki. I do! But look around; what do you see?"

"I see the clouds, the sky, the people; I see Limbo. What are you getting at here?"

Luke sighs, "Exactly. Limbo. The place that is neither here or there. People that are nothing and nowhere." He releases Nico's wrists, sweeping back his blonde hair from his eyes. "You are alive, Nikki. Not like us! Live!"

Nico shakes his head, frantic. He loves Luke. He'll become nothing and nowhere if it means staying with the older boy. "No, I won't. I'll stay; I'll go into a coma. I'll… I'll…"

Luke indulges him with a sweet smile. He kisses him on the forehead, and then pinches him hard on the arm (sharp pain ejects him from his dreams). Nico wakes up, gasping. He damns Luke, promising to give him a piece of his mind tomorrow night.

Limbo isn't his favorite place anymore.

Luke's gone; he chose rebirth.

Nico is nothing and nowhere alone.

 


	91. Answers

Couple: Hades/Nico

* * *

**91 - Answers**

* * *

Nico stormed into his father's throne, pushing past skeleton soldiers and ghosts. He didn't care if his father was in bad mood because his precious -Nico sneered- Persephone left the Underworld. He wanted answers, and by golly, he was going to get them!

"Father, I demand to speak to you!"

Soulless eyes glare down, Hades' thin lips curled up into a cruel smile. "Really?" he rebuked. "Who are you to demand me? Remember your place, son."

Nico matched the glare defiantly. "I want to know more about Mother, you've put if off long enough," he said, taking a tiny step back when he noticed his father's smile gone from his features.

"And why should I grant you such knowledge?" his father inquired tightly.

"I am your son," Nico said.

"And," his father returned, raising an eyebrow. "Is that supposed mean to be something to me? I've had many sons in the past, and unlike them, you haven't done a thing to warrant my attention or favor."

Nico set his jaw, beginning to take his leave. He should've known his father would be like this; "How my mother could ever love a heartless bastard like you, I'll never know," he hissed over his shoulder. Nico failed to notice how his father's eyes widened in rage and shadows seemed to spill off of him in a never-ending torrent. He only turned when he heard the voices of the deceased mingle into one haunting symphony.

"HOW DARE YOU!" boomed Hades, shadow-traveling in front of his son. He reached out a pale hand, wrapping it quite snugly around Nico's neck. "Well, boy, if you want answers so bad; let's start with how I seduced your mother into bed."

He took a step forward, Nico taking a step backward. "First, I told her how beautiful she was; you know, son, you have her radiant smile and her silken hair, you even have her adorable nose and eyes."

Hades used a hand to push back a stray hair behind Nico's ear. "And then in a sudden daze, I kissed her on her lips."

The God of the Underworld brought his son into a brutal kiss, only letting go when Nico was turning slightly blue. He removed his hand from Nico's neck, sliding both hands around his thin waist. "Boy, your mother was a sensitive woman, she relished in every touch I bestowed upon her, crying out in pleasure."

Hades' ice-cold hands crept down into Nico's pants, one hand used to caress his ass, the other to cup his package in a painful grip. "I teased her for hours upon hours, loving the way she cried out my name." Hades' trained his colorless eyes on Nico. "Your mother worshipped me," he whispered.

"And I worshipped her in return. When she nice and wet for me. I gently took my fingers and –" Nico abruptly screamed, black spots appearing in his vision; it was like he was being torn apart. Nico was not easily cowered, but he dared not look back when he felt something slide out and then slide back in brutally.

Eternity ticked by for Nico; he was helpless to fight against his father. He was a God, and Nico was only a mortal man.

"- caressed her sex until she came moaning my name!" Hades laughed. "And then, I kissed her once more."

Hades sneered down at his son, this time choosing not engage Nico. "Afterwards though," Hades leaned forward to Nico's ear. "I asked her; will she allow me the pleasure to deflower her." Nico shivered.

Hades took a moment to stare at his son in the face; his robes seemed to be open by themselves. He crooned in a sickly-sweet voice; "Your mother said yes!"

 


	92. Innocence

**Couple: Thalia/Bianca. I actually find this couple pretty cute.**

* * *

**92 - Innocence**

* * *

Thalia's attracted to innocence; she won't deny it. When she comes across Bianca, small and petite, wearing a big, floppy, green hat carting around a boy as if she was his mother, Thalia is reminded of herself. In place of Bianca and her little brother, she sees her and Jason. Back when she was untarnished and naive.

Back when she was innocent.

At the very thought, Thalia strikes a bond with Bianca. Desperation coils around her heart like a wrangling snake. She doesn't want Bianca to be a demigod, exposed to their hellish existence only to be received by a merciful death. She doesn't want that for Bianca.

Her hand slips from her shoulder to wrap her fingers around her's. Her stormy blue eyes burning. Bianca has to be different. Thalia seeks to preserve her innocence. Her life. Her sweetness.

"Promise me something," she finds herself saying when they're alone for a moment. They're about a day's trek from the wretched Camp.

"Yes," Bianca perks up like a puppy, wearing that special half a smile.

Thalia breathes through her nose. She brings their hands up to her lips and kisses Bianca's palm. "Promise you'll never become like me. You'll never let go of your little brother; you'll never blindingly trust anyone."

Bianca is nods still so untouched. Virginal. Unblemished. White. Pure. Thalia presses another kiss onto Bianca's hand. "Please, let me safe one person. Please spare this one girl," she prays to the Gods she hates, to Gods she wishes weren't real.

"I promise," Bianca seals.

It's funny, Thalia almost believed her.


	93. Simplicity

**Couple: Nico/Leo, they are so cute together like ohmygods!**

* * *

**93 - Simplicity**

* * *

Leo gulps several times in the crystal mirror, his caramel callous fingers play with the small velvet box located in his pocket. The Latino pastes a self-assured smile on his face, making his way out of the bedroom.

He was ready for this.

He strolls down the eggshell-white hallway passing by pictures of their family and friends. Those pictures gave him a confidence boost, urging him on. He hurries, bursting into their cramped kitchen. He already expects the sight before him. Nico, tall and lean, is dressed in nothing but low-riding pj pants eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. His attention is on their small TV.

Leo licks his lips. "Ghost King," he greets, smiling sheepishly at Nico's annoyed glare. He uses that as his queue to suddenly speed forward. He shoves the black box in Nico's face. Like any person, Nico's eyes zero onto the box, setting his cereal on the counter.

"What's this?" he gently tugs the box from Leo's tight grip.

"Uh…" Leo's ADHD picks the perfect time to act up. He notices the white dandruff speckling Nico's black mop, the faded Kool-Aid stain on tile floors, the cracked lines on their shitty green wall; oh, did he forget his nervousness? His hands are jittery and his heels are creating a deep depression on their carpet.

"LEO!" Nico's voice is firm, placing him back on Earth. "What is this," he emphasizes.

Blank. He's drawing up a blank, not to mention he's sweaty, tongue-tied, and scared. Surely, Nico will reject him. "Open it," he fumbles out.

Nico for once does as he's told, and the second Nico tears his dark gaze from him to what's in the box, Leo is on the ground. With shaking hands, Leo plucks the circular object from the box's folds, presenting it Nico.

He doesn't tell his boyfriend it's his greatest creation. It was simple, the ring; a silver band with a shiny opal stone. "Marry me," he says. The silver ring burns red-hot in his fingers.

Nico smiles in an uncharacteristically affectionate way. "Ok."

 


	94. Reality

**Couple: Chyrsaor/Percy!**

* * *

**94 - Reality**

* * *

Percy thinks of reality when he hears his mother's sweet voice sound throughout the apartment while his brother is in the middle of fucking him. He curses up a storm, gasping when Chrysaor pulls out of him and hurries to find his clothes.

Reality is five minutes later; his bedroom door cracks open and he's listening to a random song on his ipod while Chrysaor is on the floor playing a game. His mother smiles and makes obligatory small talk before telling them dinner will be ready in an hour.

Reality is as soon as the bedroom door closes, Chrysaor scrambles to lock it. Then, his half-brother bounces on the bed, kissing him harshly. Gods… he fucking loves the way Chrys is tongue-fucking his mouth.

Reality is his mother is a hallway and room away, but he's letting his flesh and blood pound him into the mattress, moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat.

Reality is when Percy realizes he doesn't give a damn.


	95. Acceptance

**Couple: Leo/Hazel/Frank**

* * *

**95 - Acceptance**

* * *

Leo glowed in the aftermath of his shared orgasm, wrapping his arms around Hazel, and Frank's muscled arms curled around him. He studied Hazel's curvaceous form and her kind brown eyes, falling head over heels with her all over again.

He pressed against Frank, enjoying the way the Asian pulled him closer kissing his neck. He basked under Frank's protectiveness and Hazel's love. He'd never thought he would come to crave such a feeling before. Gods above. Before those two, his life had been nothing, but a repetitive reel he was forced to live through day by day knowing he was wanted by no one. He sometimes sat up at night, wondering when he'd finally be ejected from his personal hell.

But this, sandwiched between Hazel and Frank, he felt acceptance he never knew was possible.


	96. Lesson

**Couple: Percy/Octavian. Age-play!kink and Daddy!kink**

* * *

**96 - Lesson**

* * *

"You can come out of corner now," his daddy said. Octavian yipped in glee. He jumped off from the green stool. He stretched first; pretty sure he heard one or two pops before he yawned hugely. He stood on a lone tile floor, patiently waiting for his daddy to speak.

"Octavian have you learned your lesson?" his daddy asked, kneeling in front of him. Octavian frantically nodded. Yes, yes, he had learned his lesson. He'd never do it again.

His daddy clucked his tongue, his hard stare boring into Octavian. "Maybe, you haven't. Maybe you're only saying this to get out of timeout. Perhaps, a few more hours—"

"No daddy! Octavian is sorry, very sorry! Octavian will never do it again," he whimpered, shaking in his shoes. Daddy must believe him. He was going to be a good boy from now on; he would always be daddy's good boy.

"Baby boy, don't cry," his Daddy shushed him, opening his arms wide. Octavian rushed into him inhaling the unique scent of his daddy; the smell of the sea. His daddy picked up him in his strong arms, rocking him slowly.

"You've learned your lesson, baby boy?" his daddy asked once again.

"Yes daddy," Octavian sniffled, tightening his grip around his father's neck.

"Good boy," his daddy praised, pecking him on his cheek.


	97. Enthusiam

**Couple: Annabeth/Thalia**

* * *

**97 - Enthusiasm**

* * *

Annabeth takes a running start up to the revitalized pine tree, hurriedly pushing past oblivious campers and Percy. Her trek up the hill is a messy one; she trips several times and falls in the grass smudging her clean camp clothes. Annabeth doesn't care, her famous grey eyes are latched onto the single figure ahead.

"Don't let this be a dream," she pleads. "Please don't let this be a dream!"

She steps onto the highest peak of the hill where a lone, tall, pine tree stands. There strung up in its branches is the sparkling Golden Fleece. Annabeth's breath hitches. A girl, sixteen, leans against the sturdy trunk. Her hair is short, black, and spiky. Her button nose is decorated in freckles, and her red lips are curled up in a smirk. She's dressed in a punk-rock style.

As always.

"Thalia," Annabeth chokes out. This still might be a dream.

Slowly (to her at least), thick lashes part to reveal stormy blue eyes, "Long time no see, Annie," she says with a bit of humor.

Annabeth forces herself out of shock. Only Thalia and _ **him**_  ever called her Annie, no one else. This isn't a dream. She regains function of her legs. She runs and runs, tears welling up in her eyes. She flings herself into Thalia's arms.

"Y-you're alive," Annabeth manages, crushing Thalia close to her.

"I'm alive, Annie," Thalia returns. She tugs back, smiling lightly at the younger girl. "I'm not going anywhere." She sweeps back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Annabeth nods, rubbing at her eyes with a sleeve. She takes a step back and studies the girl that plagues her dreams more than  _ **he**_  has ever done. A foreign emotion sparks within Annabeth; enthusiasm pours from the Athenian girl.

Annabeth abruptly moves forward and leans up on her tippy toes; she wraps her arm around Thalia's neck, bringing her into a simple kiss. She realizes what she's doing seconds later and tries to recoil, but Thalia drags her closer deepening the kiss.

Eventually they break apart for air; Annabeth pretends that her face doesn't resemble a cherry. "Welcome home," she says.

Thalia presses a chaste kiss to forehead. "Good to be back."

 


	98. Game

**Couple: Drew/Piper**

* * *

**98 - Game**

* * *

There aren't many games an Aphrodite girl likes to play, but the ones she does like to play there's always an edge.

Drew likes to play a game with Piper McLean. It's actually one of her favorites; How Long Until They Break is the name of said game. Every day, Drew makes sure she's in the vicinity of the Cherokee girl: helping her find clothing, changing in front of her, even showering with the girl.

It doesn't take long until Drew notices the blushes and how the younger leans into her touches. It doesn't take long at all.

Soon, Drew watches her sister from the corner of her eye; she'll lead the girl into her bed and then dispose of her like yesterday's trash.

 


	99. Friendship

**Couple: Apollo/Leo. New couple to fanfiction.**

* * *

**99 - Friendship**

* * *

 

"What's wrong with you, little brother?" Artemis asks, coming to sit by him on her moonshine throne. Her silver-colored eyes lock onto Apollo's downcast form, the blond boy appearing around the same age as her; twelve. Unusual. "You aren't so sunny."

"I'm fine, sis," Apollo insists, trying to put a front with an artificial a hundred-watt smile. "I'm a god that’s all, and I'm doomed to remember all of what was and will never be."

Artemis sends the Sun God a sympathetic look. Her brother usually was only like this when he thought of his past lovers. She reaches out to pat him on the arm. "Why don't you visit your garden?" she suggests.

Apollo cocked his head. He conjures a goblet of water and then splashes the water along the pristine floors of Olympus. A small Latino boy with wild, curly-brown hair and a mischievous grin rippled onto the clear surface. "I'm afraid dear sister, my thoughts aren't preoccupied by personified plants. No, this one is living."

"Is he a lover of yours?" she inquires tentatively. The boy was a little younger than her brother's usual lovers, but who was she to judge?

Apollo laughs, high and dry. His brilliant blue eyes darken; "Perhaps, he could have been…" he says slowly, "but for the times we were together," Apollo kneels from his throne, tracing the boy's features in the water.  "He was a friend."

* * *

 

The sun's rays focus on Leo as he swings back and forth lazily on the hammock, the corner of his lips upturn. This is the closest he'll ever be to _him_.

* * *

 

Leo will always be the outsider looking in. The sun rises and he sluggishly gets out of bed. He smiles to his siblings, cleans up his space and then heads to breakfast.

He sits down at his cabin table and offers the Gods half of his food before sitting back down. He stirs his food around in an effort to make it look like he was eating.

In reality, Leo is studying how everybody pairs off after they gobble down their food. Percy with Annabeth. Piper with Jason. Clarisse and Chris, the list goes on until he's the only one left a breakfast.

His food is cold.

* * *

 

Leo is working in the forgery surrounded by his siblings. He still can't get used the word; siblings. He's not the only one. He's not alone.

His hands are greasy and there is dirt under his nails. The magical tool belt is a welcome comfort to him. The constant clacking on the pieces of scrap metal. The boisterous conversation amongst his brethren, and scalding heat from the bright blue flames are parts of Leo's escape.

For a little while longer he can forget yesterday and focus on now. His mother said there's always a way to fix things as long as you had the right tools. Leo soon learns his mother was wrong.

You can't fix the past.

* * *

* * *

 

His days are spent with Piper and Jason, Sparky and Dumpster Queen. His two best friends that are only friends because of the Mist and the puppeteer work of Lady Hera. They move passed that though becoming tighter than the three musketeers.

Leo laughs and jokes with his best friends, smiling when they smile, crying when they cry, and laughs the hardest at all the lame jokes. As he indulges them and in-turn they indulge him he counts down the minutes, hours, and years left until they leave him.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

The clock madly taunts.

He isn't stupid; he keeps his stare on them throughout this stupid quest. As they are getting closer, he's pushed further back. Eventually they'll leave him like _he_ did.

* * *

 

Mythology is real. Leo's mind is blown. He doesn't much care about the creatures or dangers of the mythological world; all he thinks about is a flurry of bright colors, a blindingly smile, and a source of security.

**_Am I yours?_ **

Leo wakes up on a jittering bus. His face is pressed against the window; his imprint is left on the cool glass. For a moment he stares entranced at the geometry of it until a pretty girl jolts beside him.

Leo sends her a sideways glance, tense, and ready to belt out some flimsy pickup line when he recognizes her as Piper McLean. She's a kleptomaniac if the teachers are anything to go by.

Again, she's pretty but she's Jason's. Leo's stare travels to the slumbering blond across from him. For the heck of it, he kicks Jason's shin. The tall boy flinches; awake and spry. His lady-killer sky blue eyes blink onto Leo. His mouth twists into a hard frown.

"Who are you," he says on the defensive.

Leo heart stops momentarily. He suddenly feels woozy and fragmented.  Something echoes to him from within. It aches to think about it.

* * *

 

The police found him scavenging in the alleys. To his defense he could've survived if he didn't resemble a twelve-year-old. The courts didn't bother with foster homes this time.

That was new.

He is shoved into Wilderness School in the middle of the desert for delinquents and runaways. It was a state-paid boarding school. Their motto was 'Good Attitude, Proper Education, Better Life'. Leo snorts. Puh-lease.

The principal of this new funhouse is a smoking hot babe, you know, the star of all those schoolteacher fantasies. Yeah. She leads him down the squeaky clean tile floors into a hallway full of doors. Like Alice in Wonderland, there are big doors, narrow doors, small doors, wide doors, obsessively tiny doors, doors of all kinds.

Thankfully, Leo is led to a normal door, it’s marked 777. Joy. She hands him a key, two sets of uniforms, a t-shirt, towel, washcloth, soap, and comb, all stained a repulsive forest green-and-yellow.

He walks into his new room. Surprised by all the space inside, it was like a mini apartment. He sets his things down exploring the room until he came about a boy with corn silk blond hair, a natural tan, and when the boy glances up from his book, he is met with cloudless azure eyes.

"Hi," the boy greets, standing up to shake his hand.

Leo stares. Words lost. How can it be? He...he…he…

The boy took it upon himself wearing a sunny smile; he grasps Leo’s hand into his own. "My name is Samuel."

 _Samuel_ has dirt-brown hair, freckles splattered across his pasty pale skin and whish-washy grey eyes.

"Leo."

* * *

 

"He's a fucking freak, John! He almost burned Cassie!" his foster mother screams. Leo curls further under his threadbare covers. They don't block out the sound.

John, his foster dad, valiantly tries to calm his wife down but no avail. Leo hears their hushed whispers. They talk about him helping the household with the check the government provides. They talk about the tax breaks they receive because of him.

His foster mother doesn't listen. She screams freak, fire, burn. Crisp. Do they know they were accidents? Do they know that sometimes he can't control his power?

"He'll burn us like he did to his mother!" Wanda hisses acidly.

Leo flinches. It's already been decided, he'll leave tomorrow. His ‘new’ clothes are already folded back up. His sheets and pillows are neatly pilled beside the fabric. He has his drawstring bag, a blanket he's had since the orphanage, the clothes on his back, and his worn sneakers.

"I'll talk to him in the morning," John promises.

Leo smiles. There won't be morning. The lights in the entire house click off. Leo pushes his blanket off his chest and opens his palm. An open flame starts to sprout. Leo is entranced.

* * *

 

Throughout his life only two people have been happy with his existence. His mother and _him_ , and that rubs at him the way a third-degree friction burn does.

The world could destroy itself right before his eyes and he wouldn't notice it. He's in shock. Only twenty-four hours later, he's already in a new foster home, this time he is placed with an African-American family.

They are cordial. They are welcoming. Heck, they have two kids. One with ADHD and other with dyslexia. They understand him better than most, but Leo's in shock. The same shock he felt when his mother had died.

He knows what's due to come next; raging grief.

He can't possibly stay. No with these memories of all their dreams, not after he sees all their combined hopes shattered into rigid, jagged pieces.

He uses the same note written is used to write a proper goodbye to his newest foster family.

He leaves still shocked.

* * *

 

"Leto," he groans. "Turn off the sunlight." He buries his head into his thin pillow, groaning once more. He waits for a couple seconds before he cracks up an eye.

Odd. He turns his face from his pillow to the side. Leto is always up before him, and every time Leo makes the same request to dim the sunlight Leto somehow does as told without the usage of blinds, or the sun magically becomes brighter.

And the same good natured chuckle trails behind. "Wakey-Wakey, sleepy lion," he'd say.

There's none of that today. Why? He spots a folded note on the nightstand. Leo swipes it up, and starts to read. The small grin on his face diminishes down to a hard-pressed frown.

Wakey-wakey, sleepy lion, it reads. I am so sorry I can't be there with you. I promised that I would look over you– and I will just not from your side. I'll be honest; my father told me I can no longer see you. I'm breaking our most ancient law even if you are not my child.

This is a confusing matter, but I must submit to my father's laws. You are a demigod, lion, and a strong one at that. You will be an integral piece in a few years’ time.

I wish I could tell you more. I'm sorry I left you with this.

Forever your friend,   
Apollo (Leto) (Sun God) (Fred)

Leo crumbles the note in his fist. Numbness slowly creeping up on him. He fails to notice as his hair starts to spark, his pillow along with it.

* * *

 

They breeze into the Empire State building. Cameras of all kinds starts to flash in their little pod group. His current foster family is real big on architecture and the great sights of America.

Leto taps him on his shoulder, whispering in ear. "Distract the 'rents while I'm gone, alright?" He turns to go to the elevator, but Leo catches his wrist.

"Where are you going?" he questions.

Leto wrinkles his nose like he's smelled something awful. "The top floor," he growls and then he's off before Leo can say anymore.

* * *

 

"New York," Leo crows happily. "We're going to New York!" he starts packing his meager belongings talking a mile a minute. Leto sits on their shared bed, nodding and wearing that fake grin.

Leo drops his t-shirt on the floor and sits on the bed beside Leto. "You don't look so happy," he murmurs. His friend plays with the tips of his stupidly perfect blond hair. "Why aren't you happy?"

Leto frowns. "I'm happy," he tries.

"Don't lie to me!" Leo places his hands on his hips resembling an irate mother. Leto snickers at his pose, poking him on the forehead.

"You're such a dork, lion." He grins. "I'm not sad, lion. Really. New York just holds a lot of memories for me," he elaborates. His grin twists into an ugly grimace.

"Oh well, focus on that. Create new memories." Leo pats his oldest and closest friend on the back. "Just relax and have fun."

Leto leans into the touch, closing his eyes. "I'll try," he says softly.

* * *

 

The word monster thrums in his head. It pounds at his temples. It sticks like solid concrete in his head. He's a monster, and he'll never be anything but a horrendous monster.

Leto tangles their legs together and wraps his strong arms around Leo's midsection. He peppers his forehead and hair in wet kisses. "Don't listen to those harpies, leoncito. You aren't a monster."

Leo nods. Leto is right. He's not a monster with him by his side.

* * *

 

Laughter fills the air. Leto tackles him to the bed and their rolling and spinning now. Leo gasps loudly, giggling and screeching, desperately trying to push his Leto's hands his sides.

He's happy. So happy.

"Run away with me," Leto whispers in the dark, his back brushes against the closet door, his legs are crossed crisscross applesauce. Leo sits on his lap, wincing as he hears another ear-splitting crash and the deranged shout of their foster father. It's 10:00am.

He's drunk.

"Ok," Leo consents, feeling Leto's smile.

* * *

 

"You can't decide to take one in without the other," the social worker stresses to a foster father. Leo and Leto sit outside on a stiff bench, clutching each other's hands.

Leo is shivering so much, he can't help it. He knows the social lady can only do so much. She couldn't possibly fight for them all the time. She has other cases to deal with.

Leto wraps an arm around his shoulders, laying his head on his side. "Leo, calm down. They'll foster us both. I won't leave you– trust me."

Leo sniffs, staring at his friend from the corner of his eye. "I trust you," he mumbles, surprising himself with the truth in his words.

* * *

 

Drools drips from Leo's mouth. He curls up further in his bed, covers bunched all over his small form. He later comes too when a single hand shakes him hard. Leo rubs his eyes and glances up. "Leto?"

The boy stares down at him with eyes that would freeze hell. "Did he touch you?" he hisses. Where he is touching Leo, the spot grows unbearably hot. He can't be bothered by that though. He doesn't understand who He is.

"He?"

Leto growls, for second, Leo could have sworn his friend was emitting a brilliant golden light. He figures he imagined it when he blinks and it's gone. "HE! That nasty, sick, fuck of a man that is supposed to take care of us. So, I'll ask you again: Did he touch you?"

Leo thinks back to the kind, old man that lets them live in his home. He’s a welcome change compared to his first foster home. The old man always gives him lots of gifts, candy of all kinds, and he checks up on him in the shower and when he’s changing. Leo thinks it weird at first, but those thoughts were put to rest when the man said this was what all fathers did.

Leo believed… believes him. He touched him if you counted giving him hugs or making him sit on his lap for a couple of hours- constantly shifting. Weird, but not completely unwelcome. "I d-don't know, yes?" the nine-year-old stutters.

Leto lets out a guttural sound full of rage. Leo cowers back. He's never seen his friend so mad before. He was always so happy and full of life. "I'll send that bastard to Tartarus! I swear on the River of Styx. We're leaving, Leo. Grab whatever you can – let's go."

"But!" tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He wants to cry and protest, but Leto quells him with a single look. He has to follow along.

* * *

 

Three months.

He lasted three months in his first foster home.

His foster mother never paid attention to him. Never kissed his scraps or boo-boos. She didn't care if he was the brink of death or the smartest, most awesome kid in the world.

His foster siblings stole stuff. They made fun of his inability to read, write, and focus.

They called him a demon, a witch, the bringer of death.

Three months he steals some money, hacks into the computer to buy two bus tickets. Leto already a permanent fixture in his life.

* * *

 

"Why are you playing with me?" Leo tentatively asks the boy in front of him. He just came to the foster home a week ago. He’s not like the other kids in the household. The boy smirks at him in a confident manner, early laugh lines forming already.

"You looked lonely," he answers simply.

Leo blushes and nods. "Oh. I'm Leo!" he exclaims, holding out a hand covered in glue, marker, and dirt. The boy takes it without hesitation.

"Leto."

Leo tries out the name on his tongue. His first friend, and only friend in his whole eight years of existence.

* * *

 

**_The flames engulf the whole building. No matter what he does he couldn't stop the flames. They keep growing, and sprouting. Where is his mother? Where did she go? She would know what do in the even–_ **

**_Leo chokes when he sees an eerily beautiful woman dressed in earth-colored robes. She points to the building blanketed in hot fires, specifically to a door where a woman is pounding furiously on the glass window._ **

**_Her small face is covered in black soot; she's screaming and choking on the fumes. "MOMMA!" he screeches rushing to try and save her, but he can't, he's helpless._ **

**_He slides to his knees as his mother slides on down the door. His tears are plenty and they flow and flow into a never-ending river of grief._ **

**_"Momma."_ **

* * *

 

"Star light, star bright,   
The first star I see tonight;   
I wish I may, I wish I might,   
Have the wish I wish tonight."

Leo watches the shooting stars streak across the midnight sky. He wishes and prays that he'll no longer be alone.

That he would have a friend.


	100. Beginnings

Thanks for coming this far, you guys! Tell me your favorite drabble before you leave, please! 

* * *

**100 - Endings**

* * *

Nico and Percy sit in an open field amid colorful wildflowers. The air is cool and light over them; the clouds float listlessly above in the bright blue sky. Everything is calm for the moment. Percy no longer hears sleepy voices in his ear or is haunted by the memories of Tartarus. Nico is no longer confined, niggled by the knowledge of his father's deepest secrets.

The war is over; it ended two years ago.

Percy's studies the boy across from him, seemingly making the revelation about his feelings for the fifteen-year-old. He wishes his mind made the connection sooner… "Nico," Percy starts, his voice level.

"Yes," the son of Hades replies, he arched his eyebrow, wearing that endearing half-smile.

"I'm going away to New Rome for the year. To finish high school and maybe apply for college," Percy says in one sweep. He winces at the slightly betrayed tone read in Nico's eyes.

"Wha–You can't, why can't you stay here?" Nico fumbles; the small crack on the ground mirrors the one in his voice. "We just…" Nico glances away.

"Hey!" Percy grabs Nico's unnaturally cold hand, holding it tightly. This was the boy that he gave up Annabeth for. This was the boy that he'd go through Tartarus several times over if it meant Nico would be safe and happy. "It's not the end, Nikki."

Nico frowns, his brow furrowing, his dark gaze still averted away from him. Percy makes a rash movement. He grabs Nico by the jaw, forcing the younger to look directly in his face. "It's not the end," he repeats.

Nico snarls, glaring. "Oh yeah, Jackson. You'll go frolicking off, you'll find some other person, create a new life, and then– and then." He refuses to say anymore.

Luckily, this is one of the few times Percy's isn't a total oblivious idiot. He relaxes his grip minutely and then leans in, kissing Nico right on the lips. They stay in the lip-lock for a couple seconds before Percy pulls away. "Sorry," he says, although he's not really sorry at all.

"That was my first kiss," Nico says.

The eighteen-year-old smirks. That just made the kiss ten times better. He was one of Nico's first.

"That was my first kiss, bastard, and you're leaving like that! I should summon Khan's army!" he sneers.

Percy chuckles. "You're too cute, Nikki." His hand drops from Nico's face. "I keep telling you this isn't the end."

"Oh, yeah, Jackson! Then what is it?" Nico challenges.

Percy smiles, kissing Nico yet again, "The beginning."

 


	101. Looking Glass

**This is for _Sadie Breezy-Frost_ , I hope she enjoys it. Thanks lovely for everything.^^**

* * *

**Looking Glass**

* * *

Bianca once told him if you love someone and you let them go then they'll come back to you. If they don't then they were never yours. Nico never thought he would have to apply Bianca's words in his life, much less for a boy, a boy that just happened to be the greatest hero in the last century. I bet you guessed his name; Percy Jackson.

They were in the Roman Camp, the oblivious Sea Prat's memories were lost except for the ones regarding his identity and his mother. Nico took it as his chance to finally woe his Sea Prat from Annabeth's clutches, but as always things for him never quite went as planned. Apparently, Percy met the lovely acquaintance of Reyna and since then would not shut up about her.

Pluto below, he thought Percy's 'oh-my-gods-my-girlfriend-is-best-person-in-the-world-asdfghjkl!' was bad. For the fifteenth time today he listened to, "Dude! Isn't she the best with the way she handles Octavian." or "I bet she's a wild one in bed." and Nico's personal favorite, "She's so sexy!" It made the son of Hades sick to his stomach to listen to the love of his life prattle on and on about some worthless chit.

If it wasn't ostentatiously obvious already, Nico was horribly jealous. His temperament was that of his father's. The more time he spent with Percy and listened to his word vomit about Reyna, the more the ghosts roaming around camp would groan and moan in fear, or sometimes the ground would shaking uncontrollably (if anyone asked though California was just going through some major earthquakes, haha.)

His little green monster got so bad he participated in all War Games as a lone army to let out some frustration. He virtually decimated all that opposed him. Aah, he was no longer allowed to play in the War Games after he sent the 150th camper to the Infirmary.

Needless to say, Nico also steered clear of Reyna - he might kill her  _ **accidentally**_. He limited his Percy time to only ten minutes a day, but he spent those ten minutes being the nicest, sweetest person on Earth. Oh gods, he felt like he was going to barf up his guts. The only person he tolerated was Hazel and even that was running on thin ice.

"Did you hear Percy is going take Reyna down to that new Pizza Parlor? Percy really is a great match for Reyna! She hasn't been this happy since Ja—!"

The ground rumbled underneath Hazel's and Nico's feet. Hazel struggled to stay on her feet while Nico stood there unaffected with a scary scowl written all over his pasty face. Deep cracks ran the length of the room, splinting the floorboards and breaking apart the cement.

Hazel wasn't stupid. Nico was causing all of this. She hung onto the nailed down bedpost. "Whoa! Nico, what's wrong! Nico!" she yelled over the intense rumbling.

"Are you jealous of Percy?" she asked loudly. The Earth underneath shook so badly, Hazel thought a volcano of some kind was close to erupting. So, that was her answer. Hazel racked her brains for answer only coming up with Reyna.

"Reyna!" she yelped, tumbling to the floor when the ground stilled, "Reyna?" she parroted. Nico was getting all scary-angry cause of her praetor?

Kooky.

"Are you jealous of her?" she said when she came next to her big brother. She placed a calming hand on Nico feeling his tremors that wracked his body. That was answer enough. She sighed.

"Oh Nico," she cooed. "I'm sorry."

Nico gnashed his teeth together. "Hazel, stop, I don't need your pity."

Hazel pursued her full lips. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow resembling an irate mother. "I wasn't going to give you any, smart mouth. If you must know my plan was to stroke your ego and then tell you that you're thirteen-years-old. There are other bodies in the graveyard. Also, you understand that Percy is happy and completely straight. Find consolation in that!" she said in a huff.

Nico couldn't help it, laughter bubbled up before he had any hope of stopping it. His younger sister was like his older sister in many ways. "Damn Haz! You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Hazel's cheeks turned a little darker. "Not for you, big bro."

He twisted around to eye Hazel, his laughter dying as his shoulders sagged. "He was never mine to begin with. I should be happy for Perce. Reyna matches Percy in ways his former girlfriend did not." He blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"His former girlfriend?" Hazel asked. Nico groaned under his breath. They still didn't know about Camp Half-Blood and Percy's other life. His father would kill him if he ruined The Plan.

"Nevermind, Haz. Thanks for opening my eyes."

Three weeks later, Nico was waving merrily to the super in love couple of Camp; Percy Jackson and Reyna Lopez. He felt a smile sprout on his lips at Percy's happy demeanor. Damn that Sea Prat for still managing to look so sexy while smooching with Reyna.

Alas, Nico's happy smile curled into a wicked smirk.

He snapped his fingers, the ghosts of the Roman Camp, some dead animals (such as elephants and lions), and skeleton soldiers arose and started to pin their attention on Reyna. Nico snapped his fingers yet again; now, they were attacking Reyna in a  _ **playful**_  manner. Nico laughed as they chased the most respected Praetor down.

Nico chuckled evilly at her screams of outrage and frustration.

So, Hazel opened his eyes, but that didn't exactly mean his personal green monster went away. It just meant he would hide it subtly and torment Reyna with every chance he got until another person stole his heart.

 


	102. Elemental

**Anyways, this is for _StuckInTheClouds._  Sorry for the sucky ending! I hope I did well with my first foursome... XD**

* * *

**Elemental**

* * *

When the world was new and lush, Mother Earth desired to have child of her own and from that desire she created. From the blue, blue waters that encased her being she created a boy free and unrestrained with hair so black it resembled the murky depths of oceans and eyes that shone bright and clear like a shallow spring; his name, Perseus.

Now, Percy was a wild and limitless spirit like the waters from which he sprouted. He brought laughter and budding life to Mother Earth. She was happy, but Percy was lonely. He loved the relationship he had with his great mother, but he desired something more, a personal companion just like him. So, Percy begged his mother to create yet another child.

Mother Earth could deny her child nothing, so, using the clouds and air that made up the cosmos above she gave Percy, Jason. Jason with hair spun from the rays of the sun and eyes that reminded Percy of a lazy summer noon became Percy's companion.

Jason was subtly different from his brother, while he was unbridled and boundless like his older brother he was also known to be dangerously temperamental and from his tempers outpoured raging storms and winds that destroyed, but also sired life. Jason gave life the energy it needed to grow and produce.

There were times that Percy and Jason came together intimately; how the Earth shook and rumbled causing great destruction among the world and its inhabitants. Jason and Percy loved each other, but they loved the life that they spawned more. So, with heavy hearts they promised to come together only when necessary.

Life went on and flourished greatly, but Percy was calming and stagnant. Jason was a whisper in the breeze and a light shower of rain. Mother Earth was saddened. She missed her children's spirits, so, she birthed another child.

This time she took a kindling of wood and twigs and shard of flint. She produced a small fire. Then, she blew a small breath onto the tiny flame watching it sprout and sprout into a small boy with caramel skin and a mischievous smile. Small flames danced on his fingertips, Mother Earth named him, Leo.

Leo, unlike his brothers, was made from two main elements: Earth like his mama and fire, his own personal element. Similar to Jason and Percy he was a destructive force to any and all life, but he was containable. He walked the Earth and life was drawn to him. He was caring and nurturing, he warmed the planet with a comfortable heat.

Jason, curious as the winds that made him up, was the first to meet his new brother. He was taken aback at how his little brother taught and brought together his and Percy's latest offspring together; the humans.

"How are you doing that?" Jason wondered aloud.

Leo smiled his easy smile. "Do what?"

"Not killing them and everything they strive toward, especially with me next you."

Leo gave him a curious look. He inched closer to Jason, his eyes glittering. In a burst of speed he wrapped himself around Jason. Jason's first reaction was to shock the hell out of whoever had the balls to do so, but he found that he couldn't. His electricity had little to no effect on Leo. Leo leaned in and pressed a small kiss on Jason's nose.

"There's no secret Jason. I simply am, and I do what I must. You being here does nothing to change that."

Enlightened, Jason placed a kiss on Leo's forehead. He was content to just sit here by Leo's side.

Percy came out next. He found his brothers on a remote isle, sitting and chatting without a care in the world. Percy was suddenly reminded of himself and Jason, he immediately pushed the image to the back of his mind. Jason and him were no good.

They annihilated and leveled. Still, he could handle a meeting with his brother to meet the newest addition to his family. Percy washed up onto shore, already noting the rocky waters, the darkening thunderclouds and the quaking ground.

He ventured on. "Hi," he stuck out a hand. "I'm your eldest brother, Percy." Leo stood up with a bounce. He jumped right into Percy's arms with a laugh.

"Leo the Fiery!" he said jovially. Percy was stunned. He stared down at the fire spirit in surprise.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Leo pulled back, concern washing over his elfish features.

"You aren't soaked, drowning in your own fluids. Why—How?"

"Oh!" Leo dismissed with a wave. "Fire! You and I cancel each other out." He smiled again. Percy turned to Jason whom nodded for confirmation. Percy watched as Jason gathered himself from sands, abruptly hugging Percy.

"I missed you, brother," he stressed. Percy, despite himself, hugged his brother. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for another hurdling hurricane or terrible typhoon, but to his surprise everything was still intact aside from a bout of light rain and humidity.

"How are we doing that?" Percy questioned. Jason smirked at him, stealing a quick kiss from Percy.

"Leo," Jason said. Percy glanced at their whistling little brother, beginning to see him a new light. He's the scale that balances us out; the middle ground."

Mother Earth loved her three children very much and was happy once again to see their spirits and personalities shine. However, she noticed that Leo, Percy, and Jason created and created, no longer were their creations destroyed. She could only carry so much. Alas, like any parent she didn't want to stifle her children. So, she encouraged them until she could no longer take it.

She siphoned energy from all three of her children and then took the remains of It before her, from there, she gave birth to her final and last child. She gifted him the name, Nico and gave her youngest the hardest job of all.

Nico was Death.

The first step Nico took in the world he plunged the Earth into disease, war, and famine. The humans, animals, plants died in droves. Leo, Jason, and Percy were frantic to find the killer of their systems. They searched for him all over until Percy found him in a quarantined cave where dead bodies were stockpiled.

"YOU!" Percy screamed, furious. "How dare you? They are our greatest… they are our children."

Nico slowly turned to him. His eyes told of sorrow and pain, but also understanding. "I am your youngest brother. I am the end of the cycle, but I also mark the beginning." Nico took another step toward Percy, he wiped away the tears that fell.

"There must be death in life, brother. Mother Earth willed it so."

"I'll miss them," Percy lamented. Tears still fell. Nico smiled, wiping the tears that continued to drip and drizzle. He kissed Percy softly on the cheek, nuzzling his cheek.

"Brother, they'll live again in the others that take their place. They will never truly be gone." Percy nodded. He understood. He sent more look to the dead bodies, and then came back to Nico.

"Come. It is time you meet the rest of your family."

Nico stepped back and shook his head sadly. "I am doomed to walk alone. You are my closest sibling, but the others – we cannot all come together lest we risk catastrophe. I'll meet one at a time eventually."

Percy loved his children and he loved his brother. Nico told him that from death there was life. There would be other children. Percy was rash. He grabbed a hold of Nico, sending a low whistle through the air.

"What are you doing?" he inquired just as a spark of lightning shot from the sky to the ground and ball of fire roared near Nico. They morphed and shaped into beings, his older brothers.

"Percy!" the one that came from fire exclaimed. Nico noted that warmth that exuded from his body. He was the smallest out of the four, but he was also immeasurably strong.

"Leo, give him room to breathe," the blonde one said with a chuckle. He was tall and strong and electric currents rushed over his body. Percy snickered. He brought Nico over to them with a smile.

"He's our latest brother. Nico, this is Jason." Percy pointed to the blonde one whom waved with a smirk. "And this is Leo." He pointed to the curly-haired boy that looked like an elf.

"He's cute, I look forward to the time we spend together." Jason said with a wink. Leo nodded his agreement.

"We cannot brothers. This may be the last time we gather like this. So, let us our words be short and concise. Let us enjoy our time together, and start anew," Percy said with an enigmatic smile.

Leo always one to take the helm went over to Nico and kissed him on the lips. "Sure."

The Earth rumbled and roared. Volcanos spewed toxic volcanic ash into the air and spilled red- hot magma into the lands decimating everything in its pathway. The skies above grew dark and heavy with acid rain, thunder shrieked like a siren's symphony and lightning lit up the sky in moments of brilliance every night. The waters on the earth were uncontrollable; they took over the land and pulled all that it could into its watery depths.

The four brothers came together beautifully unaware of their surroundings, too enraptured in their pleasure haze. After seven days, they stopped. The Earth could handle no more destruction, so, they parted ways to Begin. They loved each other deeply, but they understood their duties were more important and it wasn't like they would never meet again.

Before they left to start again, the four brothers noticed new beings that clung to them like they all once did to Mother Earth. A small blonde girl with intelligent grey eyes stood proud. She came from Thought and her name was Annabeth; she was stuck with Percy. Another girl that resembled Leo in skin color, but her lovely eyes were the colors of the all four original brothers. She was made from Love, she called herself Piper. She chose Leo. Then, there was another girl nestled in Nico's arms. She shyly smiled and waved, pushing back her springy golden-brown hair. She named herself Hazel and she came from Self.

Lastly, there was a girl that hid behind Jason with a mischievous smile similar to Leo, a pale skin color like that of Nico's, hair wild and untamable as Percy's and Jason's electric-blue eyes. She called herself Thalia and she came out of Faith.

The four brothers were amazed at these beings, these little girls they created and would stay with them like but unlike the humans. So, over the heads of their little girls, the four brothers smiled a secret smile, waved and left.

 


	103. Kisses

**I hope _Arianna Black_  enjoys her one-shot. Warning: Incest.**

**This is divided into three parts; Travis and Connor are 6-5 in the first part, 12-11 in the second part, and 18-17 in the last part.**

* * *

**Kisses**

* * *

Travis skidded into his shared room eager to show off his newest steal to his baby brother. However, all the joy he held within him was drained when his saw his brother crying  on their bed.

He dropped all the items in his arms to the floor, hurrying over. He immediately positioned himself in front of his brother, sweeping back brown tendrils from his brother's face. "Con! What's wrong!" he said frantically.

Connor glanced up at him. His blue eyes shined with tears. He sniffled showing Travis his right knee. Travis winced at the red gashes slashed across Connor's pale skin. Ouch. "Hurts bad," Connor whimpered, more tears welling up in his eyes.

Travis inched toward his little brother. He studied Connor wanting more than anything to stop his tears; he couldn't stand the sight of baby brother in pain. Ideas whirled in his brain at a breakneck speed until they all dissolved into one image of his Uncle Billy kissing his mom. That always made her happy!

He gently grabbed his brother's face up with his fingers and then sloppily kissed his brother's full on the lips. He held the kiss for but a minute and then pulled back. Connor turned bright red.

"Feel better!" he chirped.

Connor nodded dumbly. Travis preened, storing the knowledge away. Connor became happy whenever he was kissed on the lips.

* * *

"Mom!" Travis said as soon as he opened the front door. She turned on her heel and gave him a cheeky smile that mirrored his own. She gave him a small wave and then went back to stirring whatever on the stove.

Before he got to say another word, his mother said with an amused edge, "He's still in bed, honey. Moaning for his dear Travvie!"

Travis reddened. He set down his backpack on the floor, racing to get to Connor. It didn't take long in their small apartment. He cracked open the second door on the right and then slipped in, the door softly clicking shut behind him. "Hi Con!" he greeted.

His baby bro groaned. "Go 'way."

"No. Con, if you're sick, I'm sick," he said. He bounced onto Connor's bed and wrapped an arm around his baby brother. He snuggled him close, happy to be near his brother. Connor obviously had another opinion because he wiggled away from him, hissing in discomfort.

"Con~! Are you okay?" he asked a stupid question. Duh, his brother wasn't okay because his brother never fought out of his hugs. He usually leaned in. Plus, he was burning up. Connor didn't bother with a verbal response. He pushed his covers over his head and turned away from Travis.

Travis' frown transformed into a flat line. He straddled his brother in one swift move. He yanked down the covers to reveal Connor's face. A light blush was added to his otherwise pale cheeks; Travis would go so far to say his brother looked fine, that is, if his face wasn't contorted in pain.

"Tell me what hurts, Connie," he begged.

Connor glared at him, but nevertheless pointed at his throat. Travis nodded sympathetically. He smiled at his brother in a typical Stollish fashion, abruptly leaning down. He pressed a string of hot kisses down Connor's neck, his own heat starting in when he heard the delicious moan Connor made. He went as far as to bite and suck on every inch of soft skin he came in contact with until he stopped at his brother's trouser line. His eyes gleamed when met Connor's glazed ones. "Are you feeling better, Connie?"

Connor sniffed. He kicked his brother right in the schnozzle, effectively knocking him onto the mud-green carpeted floor. "Bastard."

Travis chuckled and clutched his nose. Elated. "Yup, Connie's okay." Kisses still worked on making his baby bro happy.

* * *

Travis rubbed the back of his neck trudging to his cabin. Those Ares kids were particularly brutal today. He couldn't wait until he crept into his comfy cabin bed and ate an ambrosia cube or two (it curiously tasted like mint ice-cream swiped from Connor's mouth) before he got a couple of hours of sleep.

Ah, he wore a content smile. He walked into his cabin, noticing the strange silence that enveloped the cabin and the lack of his half-siblings. In fact, his head whipped from side to side in shock, his siblings were nowhere in sight. That was incredibly unsettling.

"Con? Are you there?" he ventured.

A pained whimper was his answer. Travis, completely forgetting his aches, raced through his cabin to meet his brother at their bunk. Characteristic of him whenever his brother was sick, he fell to his knees at his brother's bedside. He gazed at his almost twin reverently like a man staring at the sun for the first time.

"Con! Talk to me, please," he begged. A blue eye peeked from under the covers. The covers fell. Travis' eyes grew comically wide. Connor was dressed in the tiniest mini-skirt ever. Zeus! It wasn't even a skirt, but damn Travis if he cared. The bottom piece hugged at his baby brother ass just right and gave him a glimpse of those lovely purple panties he bought for a gag gift. Oh, his eyes traveled upward to that lean, lean stomach and to that chest where a lacy, purple bra was strapped around his non-existent breasts.

Travis swiped across his mouth. He hoped he wasn't drooling.

"Big brother, I hurt badly," he sniffed.

Travis inched closer to Connor, lapping at his dry lips. "What do you need to make you feel better?"

Connor didn't answer verbally. He gestured for Travis to move in closer, which he did without question, and then tugged him on top of him. He grinned impishly, his lips brushing Travis's ear. "You." He rolled his hips.

Travis hissed, his hips rolling on their own accord. The urge of desire coiled in his stomach. Oh yes, he definitely wanted to fuck his brother right now. He reined himself in though.

He popped a smattering kiss on Connor's lips. "Feel better?" he simpered.

Although lust was present in Connor's eyes there was also adoration and nostalgia swirling around. His thin lips quirked. He switched their positions, sitting primly on his crotch. "Bastard!"

Travis chuckled. "Aww, Connie still loves my kisses."

 


	104. Oh

**So, this is the third and final installment of the reverse!AU world where Percy is unaware of his godly parentage and Nico is his protector. Maybe some day in the future I'll write a full-length story, but for now I'll stop it here. Anyone is free to continue this. This is for _to-lazy-to-write-my-name_ , thanks for being patient!**

* * *

**Oh**

* * *

Nico had just begun to stir the blueberry-colored batter, hoping that this cupcake batter would remain blue throughout the baking process in the oven. His wristwatch then burned at him as if he held his wrist over an open flame. The bowl dropped from his hands onto the floor, splattering its contents on the pristine tiles. He didn't care. He couldn't care.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Percy! I'm coming!"

Waves of insidious black waves rose up and gulped down the son of Hades. For a moment the world ceased to exist and all that was were swirling shadows until he was kicked out unto a fluffy carpet. He quickly got to his feet, his senses on high alert, and his sword already drawn.

"Let go of my mom!" he heard Percy's furious shout and the dull thud of something heavy. Percy, perhaps?!

Nico wasted no time in running toward the source of sound, which happened to be the kitchen. He burst into a chaotic, bloody scene. Two Scythian Dracaenaes were in the small room. They towered over the Jackson family; their nefarious bright green coils overlapping each other as one dealt with a writhing Sally Jackson; the other held a fat, dead, mortal in its wraps whilst grabbing toward a cornered Percy.

Nico's technicolored world plunged into a scarlet red. No one messed with his Percy.

He was as ruthless and efficient as his father. It only took a minute; the Dracaenae monsters laid on the wooden floors sliced into scraps of flesh. They didn't even have time to fight back. Nico stood in the middle of it all dripped in heavy, slime green blood. He took a couple of steps toward a quaking Percy, and then dropped to his knees. His sword laid to rest.

He studied Percy over with a critical eye, happy and angry that he saw small cuts that marred his face. He had almost been too late. Imagine if he had been couple of seconds later. His Percy would be like… "Percy," he croaked.

"Nico?"

Gods be praised! Percy remembered him. He intended to wrap the boy in a hug, but he heard Percy scream "Mom!" and then a sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision swam for a moment, and then like that, he was out like a light.

When Nico came too, he recognized three things: one, he was in an extremely comfortable bed, which smelled strongly of the ocean. The second thing he also recognized that there was an insane amount of the blue that surrounded his person. And third thing he recognized were a big pair of sea-green eyes boring into him.

"You're finally awake," Percy quipped.

"And you're wearing my shirt," Nico drawled. He sat up on the bed, rubbing the knot on the back of his skull. He noticed the way Percy blushed a light red, scrambling to get off of the bed but Nico caught by his waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. He rather liked having Percy by his side (not that he'd ever admit).

"To get my mother. She told me to get her when you woke up. Also, she said she was sorry for knocking you out with a frying pan," he said. He sheepishly fiddled with the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"A frying pan?" Nico mused.

"She's really sorry," Percy tried. Nico chuckled. He shook his head and brought Percy closer.

"No, little sea, I'm sorry; I didn't want you to find out like this. I should've been here to protect you. I–I–I— it wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm sorry I broke my promise," Nico tried to apologize. He hung his head. Nothing he could say would make up his failure.

"No, you didn't," Percy said. He brought up Nico's chin, forcing the older boy to look at him. He gave him a brilliant smile. "At five-years-old you promised me something. You promised me that as soon as I turned twelve you would make my mother and me safe. And do you know what you did?"

Nico protested fiercely. "It isn't the same. I was supposed—."

"Shut it," Percy said. "You saved my mother and me from those vicious creatures. You protected me from those monsters like you've always done." Percy tilted his head and gave him a knowing smirk.

"But!" Nico uttered. Percy didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Those monsters were nothing compared to Scythian Dracaenae, and Percy really couldn't let him off the hook that easily! Ah! He had no idea how much—

Nico felt a pair of soft but firm lips brush his cheek. He glanced at Percy whom laughed airily. "Just take the gratitude and stop the pity party. You're my hero."

Oh, gosh, his mind was wiped clean. Nico touched his cheek like some simpering girl that had been kissed for first time. What had Percy turned him to?! He, the hardened son of Hades, struck virtually speechless by a simple kiss. Zeus above! "Happy Birthday," he finally let out, his mind coming up with nothing more.

"Thanks for giving me the gift of life," Percy cheekily remarked.

"Brat. Actually, the shirt was supposed to be your birthday until we got to Camp."

Percy glanced down at the dyed fabric. Nico bet the cheeky little sea hadn't noticed the words were in Greek or that for once in his life he could actually read a group words in a coherent manner. "What's a Half-Blood?" Percy inquired.

"A half-mortal half-god," Nico answered.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You mean a demigod? Why would a camp name themselves after a race of mythological people?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. It might be because most of the inhabitants of said camp are demigods."

Percy sucked in, his eyes wide. "You don't mean to say?"

"Percy, I've haven't exactly given you a proper greeting. It is etiquette in the realm of which we live to state our name and parentage: I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. You, Perseus Jackson, are a demigod."

"Oh," Percy stated.

Nico clucked his tongue. "Oh indeed."

 


End file.
